una carta, una persecucion y un amor
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: kazemaru ichirouta es enviado a italia para investigar sobre una historia que seria publicada en su editorial, pero ni el escritor mas talentoso podria describir las aventuras que sufriria a penas pisar tierra...¿o acaso, el si podria? cliken y aberiguen
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta idea está basada la mayor parte en una película que vi y me inspiro al instante…pero claro que con toques deschavetados de mi mente. Inazuma eleven no está en mis dominios y espero que disfruten la historia…eso es todo. :D**

* * *

><p>La ciudad Inazuma…un lugar normal y corriente con habitantes tranquilos y predecibles. Entre toda esa gente sin preocupaciones aparentes, caminaba un joven de bellos y largos cabellos azules, con su móvil en mano esquivaba ágilmente a los transeúntes que venían en dirección contraria. Cualquiera que lo mirara, pensaría que era un importante hombre de negocios, o un asalariado empresario, pero este no era el caso. Kazemaru Ichirouta, el joven en cuestión, no era ni un empresario ni un economista famoso, este guapo y delicado chico era conocido por el apodo del "detective más rápido de Japón" sin embargo, su nombre no se basaba en crímenes que haya resuelto o que específicamente se dedicara a esa profesión. Era por su puesto en el diario más famoso de Inazuma, "la agila dorada" en este diario, no solo se informaba de los acontecimientos semanales de la modesta ciudad, sí no que además historias, poesía, informes, múltiples escrituras, que convertían al diario agila dorada en el informante más confiado de cada ciudadano que habitara los alrededores, ya sea para leer las noticias, o para tomar consejos y entretenerse perdiéndose en mundos de fantasías que creaban los escritores más renombrados que la editorial pudiera contratar. ¿Acaso el joven Kazemaru era uno de esos famosos escritores?, para su mala suerte no era así. Su puesto, era el de investigar y confirmar cada historia e informe que pudieran crear y serian añadidos semanalmente a cada nueva edición. Aunque muchos admiraban la importancia de su trabajo, nadie savia los verdaderos deseos del peli azul, en lo profundo de su corazón siempre había añorado escribir un artículo que sería publicado y leído por los millones de lectores, pero su timidez y cobardía le impedían tirarse por la borda y dar sus ideas a entender. Y como otro normal día en la vida de Kazemaru, se encontraba dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe de la editorial Afuro Terumi. Este último era el trabajador más importante de toda la editorial, lo que decía se hacía y lo que le disgustara, desaparecía en un breve serrar de ojos. Como cualquier otro encuentro entre ellos, Kazemaru le daba sus notas y frutos de su arduo trabajo y como otra predecible actitud de su jefe, daba vueltas en su cómoda silla de cuero, leyendo el interesante archivo y finalmente reclinarse sobre uno de sus codos mirándolo fijamente y diciéndole su más sincera impresión<p>

-como siempre, tu trabajo da razones de alabanza…  
>-gracias jefe…-como a menudo, y bien savia el oji ámbar, un alago siempre venia primero que las dudas y observaciones que recurrentemente dictaba su perfeccionista superior<br>-¿estás completamente seguro que estos datos fueron confirmados?-si, allí esta, pero Kazemaru no era llamado el detective más rápido de Japón en vano. Cada investigación que se le otorgaba, volvía con la confirmación perfectamente detallada de testigos y hechos, por lo que la fama de que cada historia escrita por ellos era nada más que la pura y santa verdad, era gracias a su siempre perfecto e intachable trabajo.  
>-si, jefe, 100% seguro, llame a los testigos y recaude un par de pruebas lo suficientemente convincentes para cualquier historiador.<br>-pues será la primera plana de la próxima edición…buen trabajo-y así terminaba la rutina, él entregaba su trabajo y Terumi lo recibía, criticaba un poco y finalmente terminaba por aceptarlo con una sonrisa. No es que detestara su trabajo, por que en verdad era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en su vida, le encantaba meterse en la historia, ver los hechos y creer en los mil y un cuentos que eran creados y el leía antes que nadie. Pero esto no era lo que le apasionaba, esto solo era un escalón, solo que todavía no tenía la voluntad de recorrer el resto de los escalones.

-¿y cómo te fue Kazemaru?...-escucho la voz conocida de uno de sus más leales amigos Midorikawa Ryuuji, un chico de cabellera verde y ojos negros que actualmente era el secretario de la compañía y con quien mejor se llevaba. Midorikawa se encontraba en la recepción, por lo que si no fuera por su voz, no se hubiera percatado de que ya había llegado hasta allí  
>-bien, solo que se me olvido decirle…<br>-¿y se puede saber, hasta cuando vas a estar esperando que el hada mágica de los helados venga y te deje escribir una sección?-decía irónicamente, el peli verde siempre lo hacia reír, era una persona amigable y digna de confianza aunque en muchas ocasiones, algo infantil.  
>-¿existe realmente esa tal hada de los helado?<br>-no, por eso mismo debes tener un poco de coraje Kazemaru…-era nada más que la verdad, pero… ¿realmente estaba listo para escribir en una editorial tan renombrada?, ¿alcanzaría los estándar?, estas preocupaciones le llenaban la cabeza haciendo que sus sueños se escondieran en los más recóndito de esta.  
>-lo, se…bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana…<br>-bien, pero por ser un cobarde me debes invitar a comer  
>-ten piedad, la ultima vez casi me dejas en la ruina<br>-por eso somos amigos, y este es tu castigo por ser una gallina azul  
>-¿gallina azul?<br>-solo asegúrate de traer bastante efectivo en tu billetera…

Este, era su semanalmente cruel castigo que tenía que sufrir cada vez que se metía su rabo entre las piernas y no se atrevía a escribir algo para su jefe. Y nada motivaba mejor a Kazemaru, que evitar que su casa fuera embargada por invitar a comer a su amigo de piel trigueña y estomago sin fondo.  
>La ciudad Inazuma, su siempre y pacifico hogar era su fuente de inspiración y de motivación, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se encontrara alejado de ella por su trabajo recopilando datos de distintas partes del mundo, ya que, a pesar de la editorial se encontrara en Inazuma, sus ediciones se extendían a distintas partes de Japón e inclusive del mundo. Esto solo aumentaba los nervios e indecisiones del peli azul, pero aun así cada día era maravilloso para él, jamás perdía las esperanzas y siempre permaneciendo cauteloso y dedicado en cada una de lo que él llamaba sus "misiones".<p>

Los rayos del sol se filtraban delicadamente por las cortinas de su habitación, su habitación era simple y sencilla. No era que su trabajo le proporcionara poco dinero, pero desde pequeño siempre estuvo acostumbrado a lo justo y necesario, por lo que tenía la idea de que mientras tuviera un techo donde vivir y comida en su plato, no necesitaba más. Aunque no creo que sea necesario añadir que la mayor parte de su dinero se iba en los almuerzos de Midorikawa

El teléfono sonó, y esto logro desconectarlo del mundo de los sueños dejando una de sus delicadas manos salir de la comodidad de las colchas y estirarse hasta alcanzar el aparato y contestarlo  
>-¿hola?<br>-¡KAZEMARU!, ¡GRANDES NOTICIAS!- no tan grandes como la intensidad de su voz-tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, de seguro te encantara  
>-si jefe, pero son las seis de la madrugada ¿puede contarme los detalles en la oficina?<br>-claro, claro, lo lamento, pero de seguro te emocionaras con lo que tengo que decirte…-el tono de marcado fue el sonido más relajado que escucho de esa conversación, ¿un nuevo trabajo que lo emocionaría?, ¿acaso seria el tan preciado puesto de escritor? Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto rápidamente de la cama y con la misma velocidad, se vistió, comió lo que se pudiera llamar desayuno de un minuto y bajo las escaleras, después de todo no se quedaría media hora esperando el ascensor con la prisa que tenia.  
>En menos de 30 minutos había llegado a la editorial con una apariencia más o menos deplorable, pero en tiempo record.<br>-¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
>-Terumi me llamo por un nuevo trabajo<br>-¿y viniste más rápido que superman?  
>-¿he?<br>-traes la ropa interior por fuera-en ese instante, se dio cuenta de la gran tontería que había hecho, por el comentario de su segundo mejor amigo en el trabajo, Suzuno Fuusuke. En uno de los últimos pisos cerca de la oficina del presidente Terumi, estaba la oficina de Suzuno, por lo que se le vino de golpe la idea de que había atravesado la mitad de la ciudad con bóxer de corazoncitos por fuera, mas 10 pisos del rascacielos donde trabajaba.

Definitivamente este día no empezaría tan bien para el pobre de Kazemaru, aun así, después de una parada al baño donde se puso lo más presentable posible para no pasar más vergüenzas de las que ya había cometido.  
>Abrió lentamente la puerta y entro en la oficina perfectamente conocida por él. Como siempre el rubio se encontraba felizmente dando vueltas en su silla de cuero mirando hacia las enormes ventanas detrás de su escritorio que daban una maravillosa vista a Inazuma.<p>

-¿quería verme?  
>-¡súper Kazemaru!<br>-¿súper Kazemaru?  
>-en esta editorial las noticias vuelan mi querido detective con bóxer de corazones-si, quería atravesar las ventanas de fino cristal y caer de los 10 pisos hasta el pavimento, pero la noticia que le tenían, era la única razón de porque todavía estuviera parado frente el escritorio de su superior<br>-bien, dejando el tema de lado, me han llamado para una nueva investigación…-parecía que Kazemaru por un momento dejo de respirar al oír esas palabras, si, definitivamente se lanzaría por la ventana.  
>-pero aun no has escuchado lo mejor, esta historia necesita ser confirmada en un lugar particular, prepara tu muda de bóxer que te daré un pasaje directo a Italia- ¿Italia?, ¿había escuchado bien? Pues si él no había escuchado bien, tanto Suzuno como Midorikawa si lo habían hecho a través de la puerta<p>

-¡felicitaciones!-grito Midorikawa abriendo una botella de la más costosa y refinada champaña, en uno de los mas prestigiosos restaurantes ¿y quién pagaba esto? Nadie más ni nadie menos que el peli azul  
>-sigo diciendo que debimos pagar un aparte…-replicaba Suzuno al sentirse algo culpable por los gastos que bien sabia iban a costa una fortuna<br>-Esta bien Kazemaru invita  
>-¿Estás bien con eso Kazemaru?<br>-no me queda de otra, además sin mi aquí tu tendrás que pagar las cenas de mido- al escuchar esto, el albino casi se atraganta con su propia champaña y disimuladamente empezaba a escapar, si no fuera porque uno de los camarero tenía su mirada plantada en él y no precisamente porque se escapaba sin pagar, si no por su muy fina apariencia. Suzuno tenía una melena blanca, piel ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos azules con cierta opaques que le daban una apariencia misteriosa atrayente y sensual. Con mido y el sentados en la misma mesa, sí que llamaban la atención en el resto del establecimiento, incluso lograron un descuento por la cena. Todo hubiera terminado bien, si no fuera porque el mesero había tratado de ligar con el peli verde, convirtiendo la velada en una revuelta de golpes y patadas tan estrepitosa que fue necesario la aparición de la policía.

A la mañana siguiente, con sus maletas hechas y su moral hasta las nubes, Kazemaru estaba en el aeropuerto más que dispuesto a viajar y encontrar fascinantes historias que lo convertirían en un escritor famoso. Midorikawa y Suzuno lo despedían desde afuera, aunque el que estaba de rodillas rogando que no se fuera, era el peli blanco al no querer gastar la mitad de su sueldo por semana

A pesar de los intentos de Suzuno por detener el avión, el vuelo partió satisfactoriamente con el oji ámbar a bordo, sentado cómodamente en su asiento y dando su última mirada por la ventana se despidió de sus amigos, de su ciudad y de todas las personas que lo vieron con la ropa interior por fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el fin del primer capítulo…subiré la continuación tan pronto como pueda…ojala les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dijeran como me quedo la redacción. Seria de mucha ayuda…se cuidan y nos veremos pronto :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**antes que nada, perdon por la demora y espero que les guste**, **ahora ya saven que inazuma eleven no me pertenece y para que no se confundan, aqui les traigo unas cositas:**

cuando hablan en italiano (**la traduccion sale entre los parentesis en negrita)**

**eso es todo: disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>"POV KAZEMARU:"<strong>

El vuelo fue normal y tranquilo, muchos pasajeros esperaban la tan anhelada llegada y mentiría si dijera que no era uno de ellos. Tuve la suerte de no tener compañero, y así tener mayor comodidad.

Mire despreocupadamente por la ventana y por unos instantes me quedo contemplando el bello paisaje de Italia. Realmente deseaba tocar el suelo y comenzar mi búsqueda de incontables maravillas que aguardaban mi llegada. No tenía miedo de perderme, ya que conocía a la perfección el territorio como la palma de mi mano, tampoco al idioma, ya que lo hablaba tan bien como mi propia lengua natal. Siempre era la misma rutina, me preparaba tanto mental como físicamente para cualquier lugar al cual podrían mandarme, pero ahora era diferente. Italia, un lugar tan bello y vasto, despertaba mi curiosidad y me incitaba a tomar nota de cada maravilla que pudiera entregarme.

El avión seso su viaje y descendió delicadamente hasta tocar el suelo, dejándonos salir de allí y contemplar nuestro nuevo paisaje. Camine despacio y sin prisas, estaba emocionado, pero no era razón para correr y tirar a la gente, eso era más el estilo de Midorikawa que el mío. Tome mis maletas y Salí del aeropuerto dispuesto a llegar a mi primera parada.

Paso el tiempo y gracias a mi facilidad con el idioma y mi antes previo conocimiento de la zona, llegue fácilmente al hotel en que me hospedaría en la bella ciudad de Verona donde se efectuaba la tan conocida obra de _**william Shakespeare, romeo y julieta.**_

Mi deber allí era el de investigar y confirmar la historia de **_"los amantes de Verona"_** que consistía en la existencia de un patio donde las mujeres con problemas amorosos dejaban sus suplicas a Julieta con la esperanza de que fueran contestadas y bendecidas por ella.

Mi misión era simple…conseguir pruebas y testimonios para comprobar la historia y que fuera publicada exitosamente. Pensar en las miles de mujeres que han llorado y suplicado a Julieta para que las ayudara con sus amores prohibidos, era realmente romántico e inspirador. Estoy seguro que si alguien me escuchara diciendo eso, me tacharían como un maricon, además de que mi apariencia no ayudaría demasiado en contrarrestar esa opinión.  
>Realmente, jamás me he enamorado, jamás he sentido el amor verdadero ¿Cómo será tener un amor tan desesperado y apasionado? Aunque no lo he experimentado, puedo imaginármelo, creo que viajar por distintas partes del mundo han extendido mi forma de pensar.<p>

Si fuera un escritor podría relatar mi manera de ver al mundo, pero solo soy un simple recolector de hechos viviendo las experiencias de otras personas, pero jamás una propia. Si lo piensas así es un poco deprimente…creo que me estoy poniendo un poco emo

Vi el cielo nocturno y me encamine al mundo de los sueños, a la mañana siguiente con el resplandor del sol atravesando las cortinas me levante y vestí, comí tranquilamente y Salí a dar un paseo, no decidía por donde comenzar, pero savia muy bien que si no enviaba un informe hoy, Terumi era capaz de venir en persona a buscarme y hacerme trabajar, quien dijo que Terumi era un dios benevolente mentía con todos los dientes.

Bueno, después de perderme un rato en mis pensamientos y de que unas cuantas personas me quedaran mirando raro, me decidí a ir al monumento a Julieta,

Lo primero que vi y me llamo la atención fue un gran montón de mujeres dirigiéndose al mismo lugar. Al atravesar un marco grande de piedra, lo encontré, el patio de los amantes de Verona, allí había tal como lo mencione, muchas mujeres llorando, rogando y colgando incontables papeles en la pared, otras se sentaban en piletas escribiendo cartas que tarde o temprano terminarían en la misma pared. En el mismo lugar estaba una estatua en conmemoración a Julieta, y allí las mujer iban a rogarle.

Yo pase inadvertido por mi delgada y fina apariencia, no savia si alegrarme u ofenderme por eso. Las mujeres empezaban a retirarse y me di el lujo de pasearme por el lugar, aunque hubo algo o más bien alguien que me llamo la atención…una chica de cabello morado y una pequeña coleta sujetando un poco de su cabello, comenzaba a sacar las cartas y colocarlas delicadamente en una canasta que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Guiado por la curiosidad espere que sacara todas las cartas, la cual pude deducir que era su intención y luego marcharse para seguirla. La seguí con unas cuantas distracciones, chocando con unas pocas personas, hasta llegar a un establecimiento, creo que un restaurante, entre y vi a la chica seguir su camino y entrar en una pequeña sala.

Seguí el trayecto sin importarme estar en una casa ajena y finalmente llegue a la sala donde la chica volteó la canasta y dejo su contenido en una mesa con otras 3 chicas sentadas a su alrededor. Al parecer notaron mi presencia porque una de ellas de acercó a mí, era una chica morena de pelo azul, labios carnosos y con una alegre sonrisa  
>-Ciao, ¿vi sono il traduttore? <strong>(<em>hola, ¿tú eres la traductora?)<em>**  
>-Era il momento <strong><em>(ya era hora)-<em>**hablo una chica sentada con cabello salmón y un gorro azul sobre su cabeza. Si no escuche mal, me dijeron traductora por lo que creo que me confundieron, de nuevo con una chica, pero bueno…no es la primera vez que me pasa de todas formas

-¿perdone?**_- _**estoy más que seguro que no me entenderán, después de todo el japonés no es un idioma normal en Italia.

-Ha!, tu sei giapponese (ha! Tu eres japonesa)- o para mi sorpresa, si me entendían. Aunque al parecer todavía no notan que soy un hombre.

-disculpa, mi hermano es japonés por lo que se hablar un poco…-se levanto y se acercó hacia mí una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color – mi nombre es Haruna, ella es Touko-señalo a la chica de pelo salmón- ella Rika…-ahora a la chica de piel morena- y ella es Fuyuko-finalmente a la chica de cabello morado que me guio hasta allí.

-Ciao a tutti, è un piacere **_(hola a todas, es un placer)_**-  
>-entonces, ¿no eres il traduttore? (<strong><em>la traductora)<em>**  
>-me temo que no, Anche se io so parlare un po' di italiano <strong><em>(aunque se hablar un poco de italiano)<em>** Mi sono chiesto che cosa fare con tutte quelle lettere**_? (me preguntaba ¿qué hacen con todas esas cartas?)- _**Haruna, si no me equivoco se acercó a mí con uno de los papeles en mano

-veras, nosotras como "las secretarias de Julieta"  
>-¿las secretarias de Julieta?- ellas se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer era un tema normal, pero para mí que soy extranjero y…repito HOMBRE, me llamaba la atención- deja que te explique, las miles de lettere que llegan aquí con las dudas y peticiones de enamoradas, nosotras las contestamos y las enviamos<br>-¿pero eso está bien?-pregunte un poco confundido  
>-pues, alguien tiene que contestar a todos estos corazones, además cada una tiene su historia de amor-me toco el hombre y me incito a que me acercara a las demás-Rika, está feliz mente casada con su Darling mas de 3 años por lo que se especializa en las cartas de enamoradas<br>-L'amore è la più bella che c'è**_ (el amor es lo más bello que existe).-_**dijo la nombrada retorciéndose de felicidad y unos corazoncitos a su alrededor  
>-Fuyuko se especializa en los corazones rotos y Touko en los prohibidos, y claro, yo en los de todo tipo, le contestamos a mujeres de todo el mundo, por eso necesitábamos a una traductora<br>-ya veo…-toda esta información de seguro me serviría mucho en la investigación  
>-¿E la cosa si fa qui? <strong><em>(y tu que haces aquí?)<em>**  
>-¿Sei venuto con la vostra amante? <strong><em>(¿viniste con tu amante?)<em>**

-no…yo soy…  
>-Forse, sei uno scrittore? <strong><em>(Tal vez, ¿tú eres escritora?)<em>**

Por un momento dude si responder o no, en primera pro que no era un escritor, pero siempre había y todavía deseo serlo. Y segundo, por que al parecer siguen sin darse cuenta que soy HOMBRE… ¿Cuánto más debo repetirlo?  
>-Sì, io sono uno scrittore <strong><em>(si, soy escritora)-<em>**creo que por ahora puedo fingir ser mujer y tratar de investigar un poco más sobre esto. Al parecer pase inadvertido pero por alguna razón la peli morada, Fuyuko si no me equivoco, me quedo mirando fijamente y luego dio una pequeña risita

-bien, entonces ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?-me hablo, se acerco y me jalo fuera, al parecer tenía la intención de volver a buscar más cartas y bueno, el tiempo no me importaba realmente así que simplemente la seguí hasta el patio de los amantes de Verona para recolectar las cartas restantes. Una por una las fui sacando y colocando delicadamente sobre la canasta, pude reconocer algunas incluso en japonés.

Así seguimos un rato, hasta que por accidente saque un pedazo de roca de la pared, me agache a recogerlo y ponerlo en su lugar, cuando pude observar un sucio y viejo papel en el agujero. Lo saque y vi que era un sobre de al parecer mucho tiempo. Fuyuko noto el papel y lo tomo de mis manos para ponerlo en la canasta junto el resto  
>-Ci ritorno <strong><em>(regresemos)-<em>** me sonrió y encaminamos hacia la casa nuevamente. Al llegar me entrego la carta y me incito a leerla, al parecer a ella también le había llamado la atención lo vieja que era así que la leí en frente de el resto

"_querida Julieta 12/05/1964_

_Hoy mi novio Lorenzo me a propuesto escaparnos ya que nuestro amor está mal visto y ninguna de nuestras familias lo acepta, pero yo no sé qué hacer. Lo amo con toda mi alma, pero en mi interior hay tanta indecisión que temo que le dé la espalda a mis propios sentimientos y termine hiriendo al ser que más amo…Lorenzo_

_Te pido qué me ayudes en esta encrucijada y guíes por el camino que nos de felicidad a ambos_

_Tú amiga Claire" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Bien!, termine el segundo capítulo y aunque debo admitir que me tarde bastante en actualizar me siento feliz de lo bien que me quedo :D<em>**

**_Espero que no me maten, pero al parecer no puedo escribir tan rápido como antes…tratare se subir las continuaciones de mis fic lo más pronto posible, pero las cosas se me han complicado y espero que me perdonen y no me manden kageyamas con consoladores (en serio….trauman)_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo sayonara good bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno hace poco subí el siguiente capitulo de el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y ya que estamos con ánimos de escribir les traigo el siguiente capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado:**

* * *

><p>-che romantica (<em><strong>que<strong>__**romantico)**_

- Questa lettera è molto vecchio, che sa quello che è successo a lei e che tale Lorenzo _**(esta **__**carta **__**es **__**muy **__**vieja, **__**quien **__**sabe **__**que **__**habrá **__**pasado **__**con **__**ella **__**y **__**ese **__**tal **__**Lorenzo)**_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Kazemaru pensó en su contenido y lo mucho que debió haber sufrido Claire con su amor prohibido, la empatia de Kazemaru fue notada por Fuyuka quien lo tardo en darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro

-¿Por qué no le respondes?  
>-¿yo? Non sono che un <em><strong>(no <strong>__**soy **__**mas **__**que **__**un)**_digo, uno scrittore_**(una **__**escritora)**_

-se capisci il loro dolore _**(si comprendes su dolor)**_ deberías escribirle, aunque tal vez nunca le llegue

Mientras el resto de las secretarias canturreaban el posible destino de la pareja, Kazemaru pensaba sobre la propuesta de Fuyuka, no era su estilo meterse en la vida de los demás pero si era sincero, esta carta le daba una cierta opresión en el pecho, era casi una necesidad responderle, y así lo hico.

Sentadas las cinco en la mesa de la sala, empezaron a responder una a una las cartas sacadas ese dia, esta era su rutina y Kazemaru como escritora infiltrada imitaba. Poco a poco la montaña de cartas iba disminuyendo al igual que los rayos del sol y las secretarias en la mesa. Finalmente los únicos que quedaban eran Fuyuka y el pelo azul.  
>-Volete un drink? (¿<em><strong>te <strong>__**gustaría **__**algo **__**de **__**tomar?)-**_ pregunto arreglando sus cosas, al parecer ya había terminado su labor pero no deseaba abandonar al peli azul  
>-Sto bene, ho quasi finito <em><strong>(estoy <strong>__**bien, **__**ya **__**casi **__**termino)  
><strong>_-bien…domani _**(hasta **__**mañana)**_ SEÑOR Kazemaru.-dejo una pequeña risita bagar por la sala antes de cerrar la puerta y que Kazemaru lograra reaccionar. Fuyuka había notado el verdadero sexo de Ichirouta, pero bueno si no había dicho nada al respecto seria por algo. Sin darle importancia, termino por escribir las últimas palabras, ponerlo dentro del sobre y encomendarlo al destino que le aguardara y a la persona que lograra leerlo, que ojala fuera Claire.

Llego a su departamento después del excitante día, en su correo y celular habían más de 25 mensajes provenientes del mismo destinatario: Afuro Terumi.

Cosas como: "si no se nada de ti en 24 horas llamare un equipo de rescate" o " ¿realmente quieres que cambie mi faceta a demonio?" inundaban sus aparatos tecnológicos que decidió desconectar para ahorrarse mas reprimendas. Paso por paso salio hasta el balcón de su habitación y contemplar la luna en su más notable apogeo, ¿Claire estará mirando la misma luna? ¿Estará Lorenzo a su lado? La brisa chocaba ligeramente con su mejilla, cerró sus ojos pensando en la felicidad de quien nunca conoció ni habría de conocer, pero por razones desconocidas, sentía su pesar. Hoy, el había sido Julieta, y aunque para muchos sonara mal, para el había sido una bella experiencia.

La mañana llego, encendió todo lo apagado y nuevamente los mensajes le saltaron a la cara, sonó su tono y era mas que obvio que se trataba se su jefe  
>-¿hola?<br>-¡¿KAZEMARU!...¡¿SIGUES CON VIDA!.  
>-si no lo hiciera no estaría hablando con tigo<br>-¡y yo que pensaba que te había secuestrado la mafia italiana  
>-si, si como digas, por cierto, investigue sobre el patio de los amantes de Verona, y al parecer hay cupidos detrás de las cartas a Julieta que contestas a las suplicas y…<br>-¡bien, bien!...que no se te olvide el informe y llamarme para saber que estas vivo y que no necesito contratar a otro detective…*corte*- la molesta voz del rubio dejo de retumbar en los oídos del peli azul, primero se preocupa y luego te cuelga, definitivamente era el mejor jefe que pudieras tener.

A la tarde se dirigió al mismo lugar que ayer y efectivamente con las mismas chicas alegres. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y al parecer seguían pensando que era mujer ya que lo trataron como tal, a escondidas atrajo a Fuyuka a un lugar tranquilo donde hablar.  
>-¿Perché non dici nulla? <em><strong>(¿Por <strong>__**qué **__**no **__**dijiste **__**nada?)**_  
>-uomo o donna che avrebbe trattato lo stesso, non è relevante (<em><strong>hombre <strong>__**o **__**mujer **__**te **__**hubiéramos **__**tratado **__**igual, **__**no **__**es **__**algo **__**relevante)**_

-como digas…-Fuyuka nuevamente río antes de que ambos volvieran a la sala, solo que para sorpresa de ellos, un extraño los esperaba.  
>-disculpen, ¿Quién de ustedes es Kazemaru Ichirouta?...-pregunto un guapo y joven muchacho, alto, pelo color crema y extrañamente arreglado en forma de picos, pero mas impactante que su peinado era el hecho de que savia hablar tan fluidamente el japonés, idioma no muy popular en Italia<p>

-yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
>-necesito hablar contigo…, Touko, Haruna y Fuyuka veían como el guapo misterioso llevaba a Kazemaru hacia la salida<br>-¿de que quieres hablar?- el extraño con nombre desconocido y excéntrico peinado saco de su gabardina un papel que efectivamente era la carta enviada el dia anterior  
>-¿tu al enviaste cierto?<br>-pues si, pero no pensé que realmente llegaría…  
>-los ingleses a diferencia de ti no cambiamos con frecuencia nuestros hogares<br>-¿eres ingles? ¿Entonces como sabes japonés?

-no he venid aquí a hacer vida social con tigo, esta carta, es para mi abuela Claire, y ella la muy loca siguió tus palabras y viajo de Inglaterra a Italia en el primer vuelo que salio a Italia. Escucha y escucha bien, no quiero que te entrometas en su vida ¿entiendes?- esas eran las palabras mas descorteses que hubiera escuchado Kazemaru estaba enojado y no era del tipo que se queda callado mientras alguien sabelotodo se aprovecha de uno  
>-¿viajaste hasta aquí solo por eso?<br>- a esto y a cuidar de mi abuela…no tengo mas que hablar con tigo-sin decir palabra o dignarse a verlo a la cara encamino su marcha pero el peli azul no dejaría que se fuera así como así, si realmente Claire había viajado solo por sus palabras quería conocerla y saber que fue de ella.  
>-¡espera!, ¡¿donde esta ella?<br>-no te interesa, no me sigas…-camino mas rápido, pero la agilidad del peli azul no dejaría que se le escapara hasta que ya muchas cuadras mas allá logro alcanzarlo  
>- escucha, ella es una anciana y no permitiré que le hagas daño<p>

-¿Cómo le haría daño al hablar con ella?  
>-tu no entien…<br>-¿shuuya?...-el peli crema fue interrumpido por dulce voz de una anciana pasos atrás. La señora tenia una expresión gentil y buen cuerpo para su edad, si, definitivamente era Claire.- ¡tu debes ser Kazemaru, Shuuya lo encontraste!  
>-no, abuela esto…<br>-si, el fue personalmente a hablar con migo y a decirme cuanto deseaba que nos viéramos…- el joven decidió guardar silencio mientras Kazemaru se acercaba a la anciana  
>-tu fuiste quien me envío la carta<br>-pues si, pero no pensé que te llegaría y que te conocería  
>-a veces el destino nos da muchas vueltas, tu carta me hico pensar y decidí hacerte caso<br>-¿de que hablar abuela?  
>-decidí que buscare a Lorenzo<p>

-¿es en serio?, abuela, ya han pasado décadas, de seguro el ni siquiera sabrá quien eres  
>-eso lo se shuuya, pero mi corazón dice que debo hacerlo, ¿verdad Kazemaru?- el nombrado guardo un momento de silencio, y una dulce sonrisa no pudo evitar plantarse en su rostro<br>-claro, espero que todo resulte bien  
>-¿de que hablas?, ¡tu iras con nosotros!...-dijo tomándole una de sus manos- gracias a ti tome mi decisión, definitivamente debes venir<br>-¿estas invitando a un completo desconocido?  
>-shuuya, estaré vieja, pero aun puedo tomar decisiones por mi misma, pero yo y mis modales, el es Goenji shuuya, mi nieto, sus padres eran japoneses y yo viví un tiempo en Japón por lo que gracias a eso no comunicamos tan bien<br>-ya veo…-dijo evitando las miradas de odio de Goenji  
>-¿entonces vendrás vedad?<br>-si, seria un placer…-sentencio tomando las manos de la dulce anciano y sonriendo de tal manera que incluso el peli crema no pudo evitar sonrojarse disimuladamente.

El día pasó y al siguiente fueron a recogerlo para ver al tal nombrado Lorenzo. Goenji conducía de mala gana, mientras Claire miraba por la ventanilla y Kazemaru escribía algo en cierta libreta que llevaba consigo.  
>-para shuuya, aquí es…-se detuvieron frente una adorable casa que al parecer cargaba con muchos años encima.<p>

Claire salio lentamente acompañada de Kazemaru. Llegaron hasta la puerta mientras Goenji los miraba sentado sobre el capote del auto.  
>-bien, llego la hora…no puedo creer que haga esto<br>-usted llego hasta aquí por algo, ¿de verdad quiere irse sin haberlo hecho?-pregunto Kazemaru tomándola de la mano en señal de aprobación, Goenji decidió acercárseles  
>-¿segura abuela?<br>-si,-cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, con la misma mano sujetada a la del peli azul, golpeo la puerta. Esperaron a que se abriera pero quien lo hico era una persona completamente diferente a la que esperaban, un sujeto pasado de kilos con barba y fea apariencia.  
>-¿Che cosa vuoi? <em><strong>(¿Qué <strong>__**se **__**le **__**ofrece?)**_

-Sei lorenzo scusa? _**(disculpe **__**¿usted**__**es es **__**lorenzo?)**_

-La signora in modo efficace _**(efectivamente **__**señora)**_- tanto Goenji como Kazemaru entrelazaron miradas, era mas que obvio saber lo que pensaban. Claire miro detenidamente al hombre, y con un semblante algo triste se volteo negando con la cabeza  
>-no es el…-sentencio- mi dispiace infastidito <em><strong>(lamento <strong>__**haberlo **__**molestado)**_

Se despidieron y los tres se acercaron al auto antes de partir  
>-savia que esto pasaría ¿te decepcionó no es así?<p>

-te equivocas nieto mío, el no era mi Lorenzo…  
>-bueno, lo intentamos y fallamos será mejor irnos<br>-¿alguna vez te han dicho lo pesimista que eres? Claire, tal vez este no era tu Lorenzo, pero en alguna parte debe de estar  
>-tienes razón Kazemaru, no vine aquí para nada, ¿estaría dispuesto a ayudarme a encontrarlo?<br>-¿abuela?, ¿estas hablando en serio?  
>-si, ¿Qué me dices Kazemaru?-el nombrado guardo un poco de silencio, pero nuevamente no daría un no por respuesta<br>-me encantaría…

En la noche, Kazemaru preparaba todo para el viaje, no sin ates enviar un mensaje a Terumi informando su estadía prolongada en Italia y claro, desconectar todo para no recibir reprimendas por parte de él.

-¿viste lo que causaste?-preguntaba Goenji, cargando las maletas del peli azul  
>-déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, además deberías confiar mas en tu abuela y su deseo de felicidad<br>-en primera, eres demasiado debilucho para cargarlas, segundo, lo que mas quiero es la felicidad de mi abuela  
>-¿entonces?<br>-alguna vez se te paso por la cabeza la idea de que no encontrara a ese tal Lorenzo, ¿y si no la reconoce? ¿O ya tiene una nueva vida y familia? ¿Sabes lo herida que estaría?

-con que no eres tan mala persona como pensaba, ¿no crees que al amor pueda durar los problemas y el tiempo?  
>-¿tu que sabes del amor?<br>-¿Qué sabes tu?...-en sus miradas se podía ver el odio que se tenían, pero por alguna razón no tanto como para matarse.  
>-vamos, vamos, dejen de pelear y empecemos a viajar.<br>-como digas abuela  
>-será un placer viajar con tigo Goenji<p>

-lo mismo digo Kazemaru, lo mismo digo…-los tres subieron al auto y empezaron su recorrido a su primera parada

¿Qué les esperara a Claire, Goenji y Kazemaru? ¿Una carta, una persecución o un amor?

* * *

><p><strong>¡LO TERMINE!, realmente adore como me quedo y la forma en que tanto como Goenji y Kazemaru piensan diferente sobre el amor, esperemos que uno no tire al otro por la ventana del auto ;D<strong>

**Lamento la espera y espero que les haya gusto cualquier idea o personaje es aceptado**

**Sayonara good bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

** OK...antes de que me maten por no actualizar en mese, pues ya saben las escusas de siempre...tareas, pruebas y cosas variadas. ¡pero se acabo! y me pondré las pilas con mis fis... aquí esta la continuación y el comienzo de los problemas...lean y disfruten ;D**

* * *

><p>El día había acabado con muchas decepciones. Primero la aparición de cierto idiota que no deja de menospreciarme, en segundo, el falso Lorenzo que de Lorenzo no tenía nada, y en tercero, las mil y un amenazas de muerte esperándome en la sala de recepción… ¿Quién las envío? Probablemente mi jefe que esta a cinco mechones de dejarse el cabello como Fudo por mi ausencia.<p>

-¡KAZEMARU! ¡Maldito transexual irresponsable! ¿¡Donde carajo estas!- a penas levanto la bocina, la voz de Terumi (o mas bien los gritos) retumban en mis oídos. Desobedecerlo fue una muy mala idea, que dios me proteja después de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.  
>-perdóname jefe, creo que me entretuve un poco…<br>-¿¡UN POCO! ¡No supe nada de ti por dos días!  
>-lo siento…-espero el resto de los gritos, y si, los escuche. Solo que esta vez eran amenazas por parte de Suzuno<br>-Bien…terminaste tu investigación ¿no?, te quiero mañana en mi oficina a primera hora- trago saliva, bien, aquí vamos  
>-no será posible…- queridos lectores de mis pensamientos. Si algo malo me ocurre (y estoy seguro que así será) por favor díganle a Goenji que da asco, a mido que financiare cada una de sus comidas diarias, a Suzuno que lamento dejarle los gastos de este y a mi gato pachoncito, el cual deje bajo el cuidado de Fubuki, que lo quiero y que hay muchas latas de atún en el ropero si es que aun no las ha encontrado mido.<p>

-¿perdón?  
>-me ausentare por un tiempo, no he tomado mis vacaciones todavía y quiero ocupar mis días hábiles ahora. Recorreré Italia y cuando regrese tendré una buena historia para el diario águila dorada así que… ¡PERDONEME LA VIDA!- silencio incomodo. El no dice nada y yo no digo nada. De pronto siento un aura negra que traspasa la línea telefónica<br>-K-A-Z-E-M-A…..-*corto*. De seguro un castigo (o una tortura) me estará esperando cuando llegue (ya son conocidos los gustos S&M del jefe).

Trato de dormir pero sin lograrlo ya que siento como Terumi me envía embrujos budu desde Japón. Ese día soñé que mi jefe me colgaba de una soga sobre una hoya con aceite hirviendo.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo había prometido, Goenji me esperaba apoyado en un flameante Ferrari. Guapo, rico, con un despampanante auto, pero con una personalidad deplorable. Lo siento chicas, los príncipes azules no existen.

Claire salio del auto y me saludo cariñosamente como era habitual en ella. Goenji no pasaba de darme pequeñas ojeadas mientras cargaba mis maletas.

-buenos días Goenji  
>-…-guarda mis maletas de mala gana y ni se digna a responderme. Que sujeto mas desagradable<br>-Shuuya, no seas descortés y saluda a Ichirouta  
>-mph…- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esta molesto? ¿Estreñido? A no…esperen ¡ES ASI POR NATURALEZA!<br>-también es un gusto viajar con tigo…- trato de no darle un puñetazo en la cara, en primera por que esta su abuela, y en segunda, por que tendré que convivir con el durante un laaargo tiempo.

Al auto parte con nosotros tres adentro, bueno, casi, ya que cuando estaba entrando Goenji pone el acelerador casi dejándome atrás. *cofcofdesgraciadocofcof*

El idiota conducía y Claire miraba por la ventana. Yo me dedicaba a escribir en mi libreta donde relataba todo lo que íbamos haciendo.

Llegamos al primer pueblo y a nuestro primer Lorenzo. Habíamos sacado un listado con todos los "Lorenzo Di Caudo" que pudieran existir en Italia. Goenji y yo esperábamos a unos cuantos metros del recinto. Vemos como Claire nos mira y nos hace un signo negativo, la decepción solo dura lo suficiente para que el motor se caliente. Partimos a la siguiente parada y de allí a la tercera.

Al final del día quedo con el siguiente calculo:

Lugares visitados: 7  
>Lorenzos encontrados: 7<br>peleas con Goenji: 5  
>infracciones de transito: 6<p>

La noche se aproxima y decidimos quedarnos en una posada cercana. Pedimos dos habitaciones, una para Claire y créanlo o no, otra para Goenji y para mi…dios, ayúdame a resistir el impulso de tirarlo por la ventana.

Antes de dormir comemos algo en el restaurante del hotel. Claire se nos adelanta y tengo el agrado de entablar una conversación con el peli crema.

-¿y bien?…-de pronto habla, no puedo evitar cohibirme un poco casi pensaba que era mudo.  
>-¿y bien que?<br>-¿todavía crees en esas boberías del amor?  
>-¿y tu todavía sigues siendo un pesimista mal hablado?...-podría jurar que unos rayitos salían de nuestras miradas de odio. Aunque no las pudieran ver, la gente en nuestro alrededor si que lo hacían y se asustaban de ellas.<br>-de verdad no te entiendo… ¿acaso tienes un romance o algo?  
>-no realmente…<br>-si claro, no nací ayer, con esa apariencia deberías tener un montón de pervertidos detrás de tu culo- creo que mi copa de vino me rogaba que no siguiera apretándola al punto de romperla.  
>-vaya… ¿Dónde quedo el caballero ingles?<br>-aquí junto a la damisela de cabello azulado  
>-¿me estas provocando?<br>-mph…es posible…- podría jurar que me miro pervertidamente. Me esta sacando de mis casillas.  
>-tu no me conoces, no tienes derecho a suponer que soy una puta o algo por el estilo<br>-no lo supongo, lo creo… ¿Cuántos hombres habrán tocado este cuerpecito?-desvía la mirada y toma un poco de vino, fresco como una lechuga. Si quiere estar fresco, con mucho gusto lo ayudo.

(Mas tarde)…

-¡KAZEMARU!...  
>-¿me llamas?<br>-¡maldito afeminado! ¡espera a que salga de aquí!...-creo que dios se fue a jugar al póker mientras tiraba del segundo piso a mi educado compañero que tubo la suerte de caer en la piscina…por mi que cayera en el pavimento.  
>-suerte con ello…-sierro la ventana y me duermo sin culpa. Al rato tocan a la puerta<br>-oooh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...pensé que a los galanes no les afectaba el agua  
>-tu…-frente a mi hay un idiota mojado y tiritando, no se si por el frió o por el enojo. De todas formas empiezo a sentir un poco de culpa<br>-bien, bien,…lo  
>-siento…-¿he?<br>-¿he?  
>-lamento haberte tratado de esa forma, lo merecía- al escuchar a un Goenji arrepentido y cabizbajo, por inercia pongo mi mano en su frente ¿esta delirando?<br>-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Goenji?- casi por un momento siento que se sonroja ¿realmente esta enfermo?  
>-¡estoy siendo amable maldita sea!...-si, allí esta el Goenji que tanto quiero<br>-perdona, creo que el que seas amable con migo no se me hace muy común.-ambos suspiramos, un acuerdo de paz no es tan malo de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente continuamos con nuestro recorrido. Puedo decir que no la pase muy bien la noche anterior, por error no mandaron a una suite matrimonial, y bueno, ya deberían saber cuanto tiempo estuvimos discutiendo por quien dormía en que. Termine perdiendo y durmiendo en el sillón. Me las pagaras Goenji.

Seguimos conduciendo y el día se nos fue rápidamente. A pesar de que nuevamente no encontramos a Lorenzo, Claire lucia radiante y con espíritu como siempre. Tomamos una pausa y fuimos a un festival que se organizaba, Goenji quien sabe a donde se metió, pero tuve tiempo de hablar con Claire sobre nuestras vidas y familias.

Claire me contó que estuvo casada pero su esposo había fallecido hace 10 años. Tubo tres hijos, dos estaban felizmente casados pero su hija menor había fallecido en un grave incendio con su esposo, el único en salvarse fue Goenji, su hijo. Ellos Vivian en Japón, por lo que desde pequeño Shuuya tubo que adaptarse a una nueva vida y ambiente, Claire lo había cuidado desde ese fatídico día. Creo que ahora comprendo la preocupación por su abuela.  
>Baje mi cabeza pensativo por todas nuestras peleas. Claire lo noto y me sonrío dulcemente como solo las abuelas saben hacerlo. Mas tarde me disculpare con el.<p>

Alejándome un poco de mis compañeros, empiezo a recorrer uno de los más grandes festivales que se organizaban para esas fechas. Colores brillantes y serpentinas por doquier, niños jugando y adultos conversando con tranquilidad. Las mil y un comidas excitaban mi vista y olfato. Recordé las guías turísticas que usaba como estudio y en ellas la noticia sobre el festival del cual ahora formaba parte. Si le saco unas fotos y las envío a Terumi, tal vez tenga más probabilidades de vida cuando regrese.

Con mi cámara saco unas cuantas a fuentes, personas disfrutando y uno que otro monumento conocido. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba bastante alejado de Goenji y de Claire. No sabia como regresar ni menos hacia donde avanzar, una mano de pronto se poso en mi hombro.

-Ma che cosa abbiamo qui… **(pero que tenemos aquí…)  
><strong>-Se si tratta di una bellezza esotica** (si es una belleza exótica)- **dos hombres jóvenes se me aparecen sin siquiera de darme cuenta como y cuando. Al parecer creen que soy una mujer (de nuevo) por favor, en una semana ya me ha pasado 3 veces  
>-Mi spiace signori, io credo che essi sono sbagliato <strong>(lo siento señores. Creo que están equivocados…)- <strong>trato de areglar la situación. Veo a mis alrededores si es que Claire o Goenji estan cerca. No hay nadie…estoy jodido  
>-<strong>Davvero? (¿en serio?)- <strong>entrecruzan miradas y luego me observan. Vuelven a poner esa sonrisa retorcida que me pone los pelos de punta. ¡AYUDA!  
>-IO sono un ragazzo e io non sono di qui, quindi se siete così gentili... <strong>(<strong>**Soy un chico y no soy de aquí. así que si son tan amables...)  
><strong>-non preoccupatevi, vi condurremo **(no te preocupes, nosotros te guiaremos…)**- santo Terumi se me están acercando. ¡AYUDA!  
>-¿que esta pasando aquí?<br>-¿Goenji?...-¡ALELUYA!  
>-Scusate ragazzi. Mio ES <strong>(lo siento chicos. Es mío<strong>)- esperen… ¡¿QUE DIJO QUE!-los sujetos se marchan y ya quedo mas tranquilo, Goenji solo se da media vuelta y nuevamente me ignora  
>-oye…aun no te agradezco<br>-y no deberías, si algo te pasa mi abuela se volvería histérica  
>-si, si ¿me repites lo que les dijiste antes?<br>-¿he?...  
>-yo también se hablar italiano Goenji…<br>-y-yo…¡si no lo hacia te hubieran violado esos tipos…PUNTO!- se va mas rojo que un tomate. Quien lo diría, Goenji Shuuya tiene su lado tímido, que tierno jejeje

En Japón:

-ese Kazemaru…me las pagara, lo matare, lo violare, lo rasurare, lo quemare y luego enterare…  
>-como digas…de todas formas volverá, déjalo ser.<br>-¡pero yo soy el jefe!  
>-¡UN BUEN JEFE NO JUEGA CON MUÑEQUITOS!<br>-¡son muñecos budu! ¡BUDU!...- lloraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero y en su escritorio varios muñecos de cabellera azulada con agujas incrustadas. Suzuno recogía unos papeles mientras lo seguía criticando

-por cierto. Kazemaru envió estas fotos de un festival que se organizo en una ciudad que visitaba  
>-¿he? ¡¿Y ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA DECIRMELO?<br>-¿Qué quieres que diga? Me agrada molestarte…  
>-no me bajes la autoestima y solo dame las condenadas fotos- el peli blanco le paso el sobre con las respectivas fotos en su interior. Las miro detenidamente y en una se quedo estático<br>-mph… ¿pasa algo?  
>-esto… ¡mira esto!...-Suzuno se le acercó y quedo en las misma condiciones que el rubio. En una de las fotos donde al parecer objeto central era una fuente antigua, en el fondo se veía claramente a Fidio, un respetado integrante de la mafia reconocido mundialmente, besándose con Marck, el prometido de Dylan ,un gran empresario estadounidense.<p>

-no me lo creo…  
>-¡esta es la mayor noticia que hubiéramos tenido! ¡MAFIA GAY SECUESTRA A PROMETIDO DE ESTADOUNIDENSE!<br>-¿no es muy exagerado?  
>-¡lo exagerado vende! Por eso le dije a la secretaria que se pusiera ese par de melones<br>-lo capto, lo capto. No se porque pero creo que no deberíamos hacerlo  
>-¡calla y obedece, manda a imprimir eso de inmediato!<br>-bien, bien…"_sigo diciendo que esto nos traerá problemas"_

* * *

><p><strong> ¿cuanta razón podría tener Suzuno? ya lo sabrán mas adelante XD...me disculpo de nuevo por el retraso pero de aquí en adelante la cosa se pondrá bastante entretenida XD...nuevos personajes y la parte de "persecución" jejeje...cualquier pedido o idea es aceptada. si quieren salir haciendo algo solo díganme, hay muuucho material con que trabajar ;D...eso es todo, se despide<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno, creo que esta vez no e tarde "TANTO" en actualizar XD agradezcan al echo de que me cortaron la internet y clable dejándome como unica fuente de entretenimiento escribir, dibujar y hacer videos XD (subo esto colgada de la cuenta del vecino, no lo hagan en casa, yo lo hago por que soy maaala y el yaoi lo vale XD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV GOENJI:<strong>_

Bien, si no me equivoco, esta seria la primera vez en que tienen el agrado de leer mis pensamientos. Para resumir mi historia, solo les diré que soy un japonés que vivía en Inglaterra pero que se vino de vacaciones a Italia por la razón de que su abuela quiera encontrar a su antiguo novio del pasado que probablemente termine rompiéndole el corazón. ¿La culpa? De un maldito afeminado que no importa cuanto lo critique o lo acose siempre termina ganándome de una u otra forma.

Incluso lo salve de unos violadores pensando que así se pondría de mi lado ¿lo izo? No, si no que sigue con la estúpida idea de buscar a Lorenzo y con esto fomentar las fantasías e ilusiones de mi abuela.

No es que sea un amargado, aunque el lo diga, pero soy realista. No quiero ver a mi abuela llorando y con su espíritu ultrajado. Preferiría morir antes de ver la imagen demacrada de la persona que me cuido y educo hundida en pésame. Tampoco es que lo odie a el, con sus conocimientos no podría etiquetarlo como inculto, tampoco como un estafador o oportunista. Simplemente no llegamos a congeniar, creo que tendré que vivir con ese hecho.

Aun me pregunto en qué momento de mi cotidiana y rutinaria vida se había visto truncada. Tal vez en el instante en que esa carta llego a mis manos y de allí a las de mi abuela. A pesar de las dudas, a pesar de mi negación, no se como, no se cuando, no se por que. Ya me encontraba comprando los boletos que nos guiarían al lugar en que ahora nos encontramos. Una tontería para muchos, incluso para mí, pero ya no me queda más que confiar en el destino y seguir avanzando rezando por la felicidad de mi abuela (Y en encontrar una fosa lo suficientemente profunda como para enterar a Kazemaru.)  
>-¿Por qué me miras?...<br>-no, por nada. Por cierto… ¿Cuánto mides?  
>-¿Qué estas tramando?<br>-¿yo? Nada…

**_Narración normal:_**

El tiempo pasaba y las esperanzas de apoco iban desistiendo. Ya había pasado una semana desde los inicios de su búsqueda y aunque se podría decir que Goenji y Kazemaru ya podían llegar a estar en la misma habitación sin tirarse por la ventana. Aun tenían varios, por no decir muchos, conflictos interpersonales.

Ese mismo día. Tomando una pausa de sus esfuerzos y entregándose a la calma, decidieron hospedarse en una bella y amplia pozada la cual al ser barata logro apaciguar las peleas de los dos jóvenes por la cama. Nuevamente Goenji veía como Claire y Kazemaru hablaban como si de su propia familia se tratase, en cierta forma le agradaba ese tipo de ambiente. Se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas de la terraza y se puso al corriente de la conversación. La tarde siguió su curso al descontar las pequeñas riñas que llegaban a tener por una u otra cosa, unos turistas que llegaron de improviso, prendieron la pequeña televisión que se encontraba en el lugar y sintonizaron el canal de noticias. No prestaron mucha atención a este hecho, por lo menos no hasta que en la caja parlante resonó el nombre de "Kazemaru Ichirouta"  
>-¿soy yo o acaban de nombrarme en la televisión?<br>-no, no eres tu…  
>-santo cielo, Kazemaru, mira, estas en la tele…-los tres miraron fijo a la pantalla y efectivamente la foto del peli azul estaba allí en grande junto a su nombre.<p>

-_"el investigador de noticias Kazemaru Ichirouta de nacionalidad japonesa, hace poco deleito a la prensa con la siguiente foto de Fidio Aldena, un ya reconocido jefe de la mafia, besándose apasionadamente con __Mark Kruger, el secretario de Dylan Keith, uno de los mas grandes respetados inversionistas estadounidenses. Esta noticia publicada el día de ayer en "la águila dorada" a causado conmoción en distintas partes del mundo ya sea tanto en Japón, Estados Unidos y hasta aquí en Italia donde efectúan fue tomada la fotografía. El jeje del diario águila dorada, Afuro Terumi, le da todo el reconocimiento por la noticia a uno de sus mas reconocidos investigadores de la verdad, Kazemaru Ichirouta, actualmente investigando un caso en Italia…"_

-¿Kazemaru?...-abuela y nieto se voltearon notando a un estático peli azul con la mirada perdida y la cuchara en su mano ya doblada por la fuerte negatividad que desprendía. Una fuerte brisa golpeo la terraza que en realidad era Kazemaru corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su recamara. Ya allí prendió su Mobil y noto las 25 llamadas perdidas, luego se disculparía por eso, marco el número de Terumi como loco y espero a que conectara.

-¿si, hola…?  
>-¡AFURO! ¿¡QUE RAYOS HICISTE!- los gritos del peli azul llegaron a escucharse por el resto de la posada y el centro de imprenta del diario en que trabajaba y que ahora había puesto en riesgo su vida.<br>-algo me dice que viste las noticias ¿verdad quedísimo Kazemaru?  
>-¿¡por que lo hiciste!<br>-venganza por dejarme plantado. Además, era una noticia digna de publicar.  
>-¡¿sabes en que lío me metiste?<br>-tranquilo, no es la gran cosa…  
>-¿¡que no es la gran cosa! ¡Mi nombre, nacionalidad y punto de ubicación esta repartido por todo el mundo! ¡Yo quería sacar una foto de la fuente, no pensé que llegarían a salir ellos dos de fondo!<br>-pues ahora que lo mencionas, Suzuno menciono algo de que te podría causar problemas, pero sinceramente no le puse atención…  
>-¡mejor pásame a Suzuno! –en esos instantes era incapaz de negar la desesperación que lo invadía, gracias a su nada inteligente feje, ahora estaba en un peligro fulminante ¿Qué pasaría si mafiosos de estados unidos e Italia venían en su contra? No solo correría riesgo el, si no que Goenji y Claire también pagarían por su intromisión.<br>-¿hola, Kazemaru?  
>-¡Suzuno! ¿¡Como dejaste que pasara esto!<br>-le advertí que no debíamos pero cuando me di cuenta ya había dado tus datos a la prensa  
>-santo dios… ¿ahora que se supone que hago?<br>-tranquilo, por ahora no hemos recibido llamadas de los involucrados. Viajare hacia allá para arreglar las cosas, creo que tendrás que cancelar tus vacaciones por ahora…-la mente de Kazemaru paró su revoltijo de ideas y quedo pasmada después del echo expuesto por su amigo. Al parecer no podría seguir acompañándolos.

-¡hey, Kazemaru! ¿Puedo entrar?...-la voz de Goenji logro que medianamente reaccionara  
>-si, claro…-el peli crema entro y vio la mirada perdida del contario- ¿Qué ocurre con esa noticia?<br>-los sujetos en esa foto tiene un alto nivel socioeconómico en el mundo. Al sacarles una foto en un momento intimo cause un gran truncado entre naciones, el riesgo que corro es que vengan en venganza por haber repartido esa información…  
>-¿estas bromeando?<br>-no lo estoy. Un amigo de la editorial vendrá a darme apoyo  
>-pero si era tan riesgoso ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza cuando dieron tu información?<br>-mi jefe es un idiota y lo hico como venganza por haberme quedado en Italia. Recién ahora se dio cuenta de la locura que cometió…-dando un gran suspiro dejo caer su peso sobre la cama tratando de apaciguar en algo el tan tenso ambiente que de seguro seguiría así.  
>-¿y que planeas hacer?...<br>-lo obvio, devolverme a Japón y esconderme bajo mi cama…  
>-ya veo…-un silencio se formo casi por obra de magia. Kazemaru miraba al techo y Goenji al cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero.-con que al final si eres un afeminado cobarde…<br>-no me molestes…  
>-lo are, y ni intentes detenerme. Por tu estúpida carta tuve que viajar de Londres a Verona y de allí casi media Italia<br>-lo siento, ¿eso te hace feliz?  
>-no. Luego me la pase cada milésimo de segundo peleando con tigo y en casi cada discusión terminabas ganando<br>-¿puedes callarte?- tapaba sus ojos e intentaba no escuchar sus palabras que salían una por una de sus labios y al parecer no tenían intención de parar.  
>-después me tiraste de una piscina, te salve de unos violadores, ahora descubro que tu foto esta en cada maldito noticiero de Italia ¿y piensas huir así como así?<br>-¿¡y que diablos quiere que haga!  
>-¡muestra la cara afeminado cobarde!<br>-¡ya la mostré en las noticias! ¿¡Que no lo viste!  
>-¡entonces no huyas como un pelele!<br>-¡es fácil para ti decirlo, tu no tienes que preocuparte de que unos criminales puedan venir a dañarte a ti y a tus amigos!...-no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ambos se tenían sujetados del cuello de la camisa. Al decir esto el peli crema soltó al otro y este se volvió nuevamente a sentar.  
>-explícate<br>-¿no es obvio? Es la mafia por dios. Si vienen por mi es probable que también los dañe a ustedes, es mejor irme y que no les pase nada…  
>-con que era eso…como si necesitara que un afeminado me protegiera<br>-¡tu no entiendes del grado del asunto!  
>-¡entiendo que seguiremos buscando a este tal Lorenzo y tu vendrás con nosotros quieras o no! ¡Fin de de la discusión!<p>

El ruido de un portazo fue lo ultimo en escucharse. Kazemaru se recostó en la cama y soltó una pequeña carcajada  
>-ese idiota…<br>-ese cobarde, ni que piense en huir- decía el peli crema caminando en dirección a la terraza  
>-Shuuya ¿Qué paso con Ichirouta?<br>-esta bien, partiremos mañana será mejor que descanses  
>-te creeré esta vez Shuuya, no pelees mucho con Kaze por favor…-la dulce anciano se retiro a sus aposentos y Goenji quedo solo en la terraza viendo nuevamente el noticiero con Kazemaru de invitado<br>-¿con que protegernos? No se puede defender de unos violadores y cree que estará a salvo de unos mafiosos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Suzuno ya había tomado el primer vuelo a Italia que había surgido. Midorikawa lloraba por que nuevamente su fuente de comida se iba y Terumi rogaba por el bienestar de Kazemaru que el mismo había puesto en riesgo  
>-¡Suzuno, no me dejes!<br>-¡que me sueltes helado parlante!  
>-¡llévame con tigo!...-sin darse cuenta habían formado un teatro del cual la gente disfrutaba extasiada y Terumi cobraba entrada.<br>-¡estas haciendo que la gente mal piense!  
>-¡pero yo también quiero ir a Italia!<br>-¡entonces compra un maldito boleto y déjame en paz!

En una parte mucho mas alejada, pero no tanto del peli azul. Fidio Aldena junto a su pandilla de mafioso miraba atento las noticias y en ellas el causante de todas sus molestias.  
>-jefe ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ese tal Kazemaru Ichirouta?<br>-tranquilos, mandare al equipo flama a encargarse de el  
>-¿Quién es el equipo flama?<br>-Nagumo y Hiroto  
>-¿¡y por que nos llama así!<br>-ya saben, por el color de su cabello…  
>-se le tienen que ocurrir nombres mas originales jefe- hablo uno de los pelirrojos. Este tenía bellos ojos jade y una piel blanquecina tersa como la seda. A su lado el peli rojo Nº2, lucia un extraño peinado con forma de tulipán junto con una mirada ámbar y retadora<br>-pues bueno. Su misión es encontrar al tal Kazemaru y hacerlo callar para siempre ¿me entienden?  
>-si jefe, nosotros nos encargaremos…-dicho esto ambos pelirrojos partieron en búsqueda del informante.<p>

Nuevamente en al pozada, tres sujetos hacían cosas diferentes. Goenji trataba de conciliar el sueño sin prestarle mucha atención a los sucesos ocurridos. Claire en cambio, se dedicaba a apreciar unas muy viejas y dañadas fotografías. Poco a poco las iba sacando y observando, en unas salían Shuuya de pequeño y en otras su hija junto a el. Recuerdos que quedaban plasmados en simples hojas de papel. Buscando y buscando encontró una que al parecer había olvidado que tenia, una de ella junto a Lorenzo. Años atrás cuando la pasión entre ellos hacia arder su corazón ¿sentiría la misma pasión al verlo de nuevo? ¿O el tiempo la abría quemado y regado las cenizas? Sin responder a sus dudas serró la pequeña caja en sus piernas y se recostó entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, algo que Kazemaru por mucho que lo intentara no lograba hacer.  
>Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Kazemaru miraba la oscuridad de la noche a trabes de su balcón. Había tratado de todo para dormir, probó mil y un posiciones, leyó cientos de libros, probo unas cuantas copas de vino, pero nada. Su única escapatoria eran las estrellas que lograban apaciguar sus tormentos ¿Cuántas más aventuras le aguardaran?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>muuuuchas, yo lo se por que yo escribo esta cosa XD. admito que me gusto como me quedo, en especial la inclusion de la mafia, ya veran que las cosas no se le pondran naaada fáciles al pobre de kazemaru, sigan leyendo que habra mas sorpresas, y si les da la gana y me dejan un comentario me pongo aun mas feliz :D<strong>

**(hagan feliz a la autora para que no se ponga emo y se corte las venas con galletas de animalitos TT^TT)**


	6. Chapter 6

**les seré completamente sincera. No tengo ni idea de porque me tarde tanto, pero de todas formas espero que les guste. los sentimientos de van desarrollando y la comedia también XDD sin ella no soy yo misma (?) **

* * *

><p>Las ojeras en sus ojos hacían contraste con la piel de un descansado ingles. Claire empacaba y Goenji tanto como Kazemaru tomaban café acompañado no de panquecitos dulces si no de unas cuantas discusiones amargas<p>

-¿por casualidad tienes ganas de bailar Thriller  
>-cállate<br>-solo digo que con ese aspecto no creo que algún violador vaya tras de ti  
>-cállate<br>-vamos, vamos. De todas formas te pueden someter con la cara en el piso  
>-¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!- se levanto de golpe chocando sus manos contra la mesa y su mirada furiosa con la del pelicrema<br>-ese es el Kazemaru con el que me agrada pelear…-rió un poco. Kazemaru se volvió a sentar al mismo tiempo que afirmaba su cabeza en los ante brazos

-¿podemos estar en paz un poco? no me siento bien  
>-¿todavía estas preocupado por esos mafiosos?<br>-¿tu no lo estarías?  
>-no, yo te protegeré a ti y a mi abuela así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte<br>-con que protegerme ¿he? No se por que tengo la impresión de que me dejaras atado a las vías del tren  
>-¿tan poca confianza me tienes?<br>-¿y desde cuando te preocupo?  
>-desde que me metiste en este lío de Lorenzo y también por que sin ti no tengo con quien discutir<br>-jejeje ¿te han dicho lo infantil que eres?  
>-¿y a ti lo emo que eres?...-Claire miraba como ambos habían logrado un buen ambiente riendo y divirtiéndose.<p>

Mientras Kazemaru y Goenji lograban llevarse cada vez mejor. En cierto avión con destino a Italia dos secretarios del águila dorada se estaban llevando cada vez peor  
>-mido…<br>-¡wiiiii, mi asiento tiene muchos cables!  
>-¡SUELTA ESO!<br>-¡pero mira, también tengo una ventana! Pero no puedo abrirla…  
>-¡ALEJATE DE LA VENTANA!<p>

Fuera de escena dos pelirrojos viajaban a máxima velocidad en un flameante deportivo rojo. Mas de un alto de saltaron pero al ser la mafia había mejores cosas de que preocuparse  
>-¿Qué dice el GPS?<br>-estamos cerca, según el jefe el tal Kazemaru a estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad con un ingles y su abuela, serán blanco fácil  
>-será mejor que si, si nos equivocamos de nuevo en vez del "equipo flama" nos dejaran como cenizas…<br>-eres pésimo contando chistes ¿sabias?  
>-¡cállate y conduce!<p>

Pov Kazemaru:

-parece que ya te relajaste Kazemaru…  
>-bueno, pelear con tigo me desestresa…además si me descontrolo y hago un torbellino en un baso con agua solo estaré empeorando las cosas<br>-así se habla amigo  
>-¿amigo?<p>

-perdón ¿enemigo sin derecho a golpes?  
>-amigo me gusta mas…<p>

Tal vez debería llamar a la policía, tal vez debería pedir ayuda a la embajada japonesa ¿Por qué no lo hago? Tal vez por que hacer eso me causaría más problemas de los que ya tengo. Rogare para que Suzuno logre arreglar esto y en que Midorikawa no deje con una crisis de comida a Italia.

La brisa me relaja junto a la suave y reconfortante voz de Claire, los diálogos con Goenji son cada vez mas conversaciones que gritos, creo que hasta incluso me agrada. Tome un sorbo de mi café y un bocado de mi tarta de ricota, antes de que la tarde progresara sentí mi celular vibrar y en la pantalla leí el mensaje de Suzuno

"_ya estamos en el aeropuerto de Florencia, después de pasar por una revisión de rutina nos dirigiremos a la Toscana para verte y aclarar el malentendido"_

Ante esto no pude evitar sonreí y suspirar. Goenji lo noto y al parecer también se relajo

Luego de la comida decidimos seguir con la búsqueda de Lorenzo, que la mafia me estuviera buscando no significa que no pueda seguir con mi principal propósito de estar aquí (bueno además de la investigación que deje abandonada momentariamente hace días)

Nos dirigimos a una tranquila casa que nos elevo las esperanzas y por medio segundo logro que las de Claire también lo hicieran. El hombre que salio de ella era a pesar de su edad fornido y guapo, pensamos que era el, realmente deseamos que fuera el. Los deseos se esfumaron cuando el semblante triste de Claire nos volvió a la realidad

Por vez reiterada nos subimos al auto y de allí a una casa cuadras mas adelante. De esa fuimos a otra y de allí a otra. Pasamos el día con nuestra habitual rutina mientras notábamos la incrementación de cruces en nuestra lista de nombres. Las esperanzas se agotaban

"en el aeropuerto de Florencia":

Tanto un albino como peli verde habían sido detenidos por un, según ellos, "intento de terrorismo" ¿la razón? Midorikawa estaba tan entretenido jalando cables que nadie noto cuando el ala del avión se había desprendió. Lograron aterrizar, pero al no ser en la parada establecida y además por el exuberante susto que esto le causo a los pasajeros, mas de una queja se escucho en la dirección del aeropuerto y con esta el detenimiento de ambos japoneses

Suzuno había salido limpio, solo le quedaba esperar la revisión de su colega ¿Cuánto rayos duraría eso? A su lado estaba una caja llena de postres, pasteles, envoltorios y distintos tipos de comida que al parecer el peli verde llevaba de contrabando

-les advierto que los tengo contados…

-perdóname Kazemaru…-decía Suzuno mientras veía como Traian otra caja y esta se iba llenando igual que la primera. Definitivamente esto tardaría bastante

Ahora ya no teníamos nada que hacer. Habíamos buscado en todo los territorios cercanos al hotel y ya no nos quedaban direcciones. Solo podríamos seguir nuestra búsqueda cuando Suzuno y mido llegaran ¡¿Por qué no llegan? El mensaje de Suzuno me llego a las 12:15 y ahora son….¡no puede ser! Son las 22:46… ¿¡Cuánto toma una revisión de rutina! ¿¡Acaso ahora son narcotraficantes!  
>-soy yo o cada vez estas mas nervioso…-como siempre Goenji estaba sentado distante a cualquier preocupación que rondara en mi cabeza ¿les mencioné que son barias?<br>-no eres tu, ESTOY nervioso. Gracias por preocuparte…-¡me rindo! Me siento o mas bien me tiro sobre el sofá tratando de enfriar mi cabeza  
>-preocuparte no te ayuda en nada, toma…-no, no es veneno. Así que termino aceptando su chocolate caliente<p>

-gracias…ahora creo que solo queda esperar que llegue Suzuno y arregle todo  
>-¿Suzuno?<br>-te lo dije antes. Es un colega de mi editorial, el secretario del jefe y un gran amigo, de seguro cuando llegue podré volver a dormir tranquilo  
>-mph…no pensé que fueras tan dependiente de alguien<br>-¿perdona?  
>-es solo que no te veía como alguien que confiara TANTO en alguien<br>-pues confío en el…nunca me ha defraudado ¿estas celoso?  
>-¡ja! ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?...-tu no me engañas Goenji, si te volteas y no me miras a los ojos mientras tomas tu café me estas mintiendo ¡oh! Acabas de hacerlo<p>

-bueno…creo que también podría confiar en ti…

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Te estoy empezando a gustar?...-¡tu maldito creído cabello de antorcha!  
>-no…-cuido mis palabras, ya se habrán dado cuenta- pero…bueno…-¡Kazemaru deja de hablar!- no, te odio del todo…-¡maldita sea mi boca! O dios ¡se ha formado un silencio incomodo! Trágame tierra<br>-pues yo…-gracias a dios ¡esta hablando!-yo tampoco te odio del todo...-se rasca su cabeza, párese estar un poco sonrojado pero yo no diré nada si el no dice nada de mi propio color carmín.

-oh…pero que jóvenes enamorados tenemos aquí…-¡Claire!  
>-¡Claire! ¡Abuela!...-gritamos al mismo tiempo, luego nos miramos y al final cada uno desvía la mirada<br>-jejeje perdón por arruinar el momento, pero hay unos chicos afuera preguntando por Ichirouta  
>-¡Suzuno!...-¡alabado sea Terumi! Si, también me obliga a rezar a su nombre. Mi jefe es un desalmado. Corro a toda velocidad llegando a la puerta y abalanzándome sobre mi salvación, o ente caso a Suzuno y mido<br>-¡Kazemaru, sigues con vida! Oíste mido, no tendremos que cancelar el seguro  
>-¡por que rayos llegan tan tarde!<br>-pregúntale eso a mido…  
>-¿mido, que hiciste esta vez?<br>-¡nada! Solo jugué con unos cables y me quitaron todas mis golosinas…-hace un puchero, de todas formas me alegro que hubieran venido…  
>-como sea… ¿Qué les párese Italia?..<br>- hermosa, aun que nuestro italiano no es tan fluido y el de mido ni párese humano  
>-¡el idioma no es lo mío! ¿bien? Solo quiero algo de comer y dormir…<p>

-bien, bien…déjenme presentarles primero… ella se llama Claire y es la mujer de la carta que les conté…-Suzuno la saluda y luego mido. Cuando miro hacia arriba noto que Goenji viene bajando de las escaleras-¡ha! Y el es su nieto y mi compañero de viaje Goenji Shuuya  
>-¿Goenji Shuuya? ¿Por qué tiene un nombre japonés si supuestamente es ingles?<br>-a pues, es que el nació en Japón, y también sabe hablar japonés  
>- ya veo. Es un placer mi nombre es…<br>-Suzuno Fuusuke…y tu eres Midorikawa Ryuuji…  
>-¡Woo, es síquico!-grito mido entusiasmado y con brillos, Goenji lucia molesto ¿Por qué? No lo se…<br>-es solo que Kazemaru ya me había hablado de ambos…  
>-entiendo, pues entonces debes estar informado del riesgo que corren tu y tu abuela<br>-¡el jefe realmente lamenta lo que hizo Kazemaru! ¡Dijo que te subirá el sueldo!  
>-como si eso me ayudara ahora…<p>

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando escuchamos el fuerte ruido de un motor afuera del hotel. Silenciosamente nos acercamos al cristal y notamos un flameante convertible con dos pelirrojos dentro. Al principio no entendía que tenían que ver, pero cuando Suzuno me dijo que eran parte de la mafia….este pensamiento se me vino a la mente...¡ME HA LLEGADO AL HORA!

Mi piernas temblaron y me oculte detrás de Goenji ¡soy un maldito cobarde ¿¡OK! Por mas que los mirábamos y guardábamos silencio no se iban ¡solo les faltaba hacer un campamento! Pensé en ir a hablar con ellos pero de seguro me llegaría una bala en mi cabeza. Ya que ni Suzuno ni mido estaban involucrados los mandamos a catalogar la situación ¿yo? Oculto detrás de la cortina…

-Buona sera signori che sono offerti?_**(buenas noches caballeros ¿Qué se les ofrece?)-**_vi como Suzuno salía tranquilo y sereno como la mayor parte del tiempo, mido lo seguía sin decir palabra ya que el italiano no se le daba.  
>-¿he? <strong>Che cosa e Di dove sei? <strong>_**(¿y tu quien eres?)…-**_hablo un pelirrojo con un…¿tulipan? En la cabeza  
>-Il mio nome è suzuno fuusuke e perché sono stati un tempo qui i disoccupati si sono chiesti che cosa hanno bisogno.<em><strong>(Mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke y ya que han estado un tiempo aquí parados me preguntaba que necesitan)<strong>_-como siempre Suzuno usabas sus encantos para areglar al situación ¡por favor que se lo trague! El chico de ojos ámbar recorre con la mirada a Suzuno y luego da una cínica sonrisa  
>-Niente che importo<strong> putita <strong>_**(nada que te importe putita)…-**_o no, esto terminara mal…**  
>-<strong>Pardon me?_**(¿disculpe?)**_**  
><strong>-Già ascoltato la bellezza, forse più tardi si desidera che i vostri servizi_**(ya lo escuchaste belleza, tal vez mas tarde quiera tus servicios)**__**-**_el tic en el ojo de Suzuno me da mala espina. Mientras todo esto pasaba tanto mido como el otro pelirrojo no paraban de mirarse mutuamente.

POV Midorikawa:

Wooo no sabía que los italianos lucían como vampiros. Este chico tiene la piel muy blanca ¡casi párese un papel! ¿Chupara sangre? ¿¡Si le diera un tomate lo chuparia! ¡DEBO INTENTARLO!

POV Hiroto:

Ese chico peli verde no deja de mirarme… La duda es porque me esta mirando. Posibilidades: 1) tengo algo en la cara, 2) mi cabello esta desordenado… O tal vez...tal vez… ¿le gusto? No, imposible...bueno es lindo y parece chica pero… ¡Hiroto! ¡¿Que diablos estas pensando? Acuérdate de la misión, ¡la misión es lo más importante!

De regreso en la situación:

- Mi dispiace dover dire che questo signore, ma io sono un ragazzo, e non mi disturba che la gente con pettinature deforme e stupido venire a mettere il naso dove nessuno li ha chiamati_**(lamento decirle esto señor. pero SOY UN CHICO. Y me molesta que personas con deformes y estúpidos peinados vengan a meter sus narices donde nadie se les llamo)**_

- "Mi scusi, ma l'unica cosa che conta è mettere il naso in questo tu gli effeminati _**(perdóname, pero el único que esta metiendo sus narices en esto eres tú afeminado)**_

Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. Incluso a través del cristal se pueden ver los rayos que desprenden de sus miradas  
>-Kazemaru…-cuando escucho mi nombre noto que Goenji me llama desde la puerta trasera del hotel-vamos, de prisa…-cuando logro alcanzarlo fuertemente me agarra del brazo y me tira dentro del auto<br>-¿¡que crees que hacemphm..!-me tapa la boca con su mano y me mira asesinamente. No, aun no le gana a la de Suzuno  
>-guarda silencio y quédate quietecito que nos vamos de aquí…-antes de decir palabra noto que Claire va en el asiento delantero y atrás las maletas ¿¡ESTO ES UN ESCAPE! Antes de darme una respuesta obvia el motor se enciende y salimos disparados…desde el vidrio trasero noto como empezaron a recurrir a los golpes. Gracias mido y Suzuno, mas adelante les compensare este sacrificio<br>-Che cosa avete sentito qualcosa? _**(¿escuchaste algo?)…-**_hablo el chico ojos ámbar. Tanto el como Suzuno voltearon pero solo se divisaba a lo lejos una nube de humo que era nuestro auto-"Oh, merda! Escape _**(¡mierda! Escaparon)**_

-¡maldito Kazemaru, cuando te encuentre te cortare tu endemoniado flequillo emo!...-grito colérico y en japonés, el pelirrojo lo miro cínicamente para luego acercársele sin que se diera cuenta  
>-con que eres japonés ¿he? ¿Tienes relación con ese Kazemaru?<br>-"oh mierda"…-pensó Suzuno dándose cuenta que había echado todo a perder, lo bueno era que habíamos escapado, lo malo es que no sabia que rayos pasaría con ellos

-Nagumo ¿Qué sucede?...-después de mucho tiempo por fin el pelirrojo de ojos jade se había dado cuenta de la situación  
>-¡oye!...-hablo Midorikawa casi al frente del pelirrojo, en medio segundo se había tele transportado-¡chupa esto!...-le acercó un tomate ¿de donde lo saco? La magia de los fic<br>-yo…no puedo…  
>-¡que lo chupes con tus colmillos!<br>-col… ¿colmillos?  
>-¡QUE LO HAGAS!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hiroto podrá chupar un tomate? ¿Suzuno le cortara su mechón emo a Kazemaru? ¿Y que pasara con Kazemaru y la búsqueda de Lorenzo? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas que nadie se molestara en contestar? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo de…¡los power…! Ok eso no…XDD como sea ojala les haya gustado y en verdad lamento la demora. Déjenme unos reviews para saber si alguien sigue leyendo esta cosa XDD nos veremos :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

muy bien, llegue con el siguiente capitulo que realmente me entretuvo escribirlo, ojala les guste y perdonen la espera pero aqui hay un nuevo capitulo de la novela...(diablos, de nuevo me salio una rima XDD)

* * *

><p>Antes de que nuestro auto desapareciera en una nube de polvo pude notar la mirada de puro odio que me mandaba Suzuno. Si la mafia no me mata primero estoy seguro que el se dará el lujo de terminar el trabajo.<br>Claire sentada en el asiento delantero parecía más preocupada que su nieto despreocupado y sereno que ahora conducía sin apartar la vista del camino y al mismo tiempo ignorando la mayor parte de mis quejas  
>-Goenji… ¿A dónde vamos?<br>-a buscar a Lorenzo y no dejar que nos mate la mafia…-¿¡como alguien normal puede decir eso sin asustarse!  
>-Shuuya, será mejor que recurramos a la policía<br>-es la mafia abuela y no una mafia cualquiera si no que la más grande y poderosa de Italia  
>-¿y la embajada?<br>-trate de contactarlos pero el numero esta bloqueado…-por cada palabra sentía que mis tripas de contraían y finalmente, sin poder resistirlo, tuvimos que parar el auto para que yo devolviera el almuerzo. Podría jurar que mi rostro se puso verde y que Goenji se reía disimuladamente a costa mía mientras Claire me sujetaba el cabello.  
>Cuando escapamos de la mafia estaba atardeciendo, llegamos a una villa lejana en la cual pensamos que estaríamos seguros y pedimos las dos únicas habitaciones disponibles. Como siempre Claire en la suya y yo con Goenji ¿lo malo? Por vez reiterada nos había tocado una cama matrimonial ¿¡estas insinuando algo dios!<p>

-bueno ¿piedra, papel o tijeras quien duerme en el sofá?- dije con desgano y ya vestido con mi pijama. Discutir era lo ultimo que quería  
>-la cama es grande. Metámonos ambos y a dormir se ha dicho…<br>-¿Qué diablos? ¡UWAAAA!...-¿¡a quien se le ocurre dormir con este frío sin playera!  
>-¿te gusta lo que ves?<br>-por milésima vez…¡no soy una chica!  
>-lo se, se te nota aquí…-hijo de p#*a ¡NO ME TOQUES EL PECHO!<br>- Acuéstate y yo are lo mismo pero te lo advierto, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar y despertaras sin brazo  
>-la gatita tiene garras ¿he?...-no me gusta esa mirada, ¿desde cuando tiene esa mirada? Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había tirado sobre la cama y posicionado sobre mi…3, 2,1…grande debió ser su sorpresa cuando de un puñetazo lo mande hasta el otro lado de la habitación<p>

-buenas noches- dicho esto me recuesto. Tal vez debería ver si es que sigue con vida pero sinceramente no es mi problema… ¡demándenme pero que se muera!

A la mañana siguiente siento mi cuerpo mas calido deduciendo que Goenji logro recuperar la conciencia y meterse en la cama ¿satisfechas? Esta con vida no me pidan más. Notando que ya es de día trato de levantarme pero algo o más bien alguien me lo impide. Queriendo descubrir la razón de mi apresamiento abro los ojos encontrándome con un rostro endemoniadamente cerca… ¿¡COMO DIABLOS QUEGAMOS TAN CERCA!

Desesperado intento zafarme pero el muy desgraciado me tiene sujeto de la cintura y el… ¡¿TRASERO?  
>-¡GYAAAAAAAA!...-grite lo mas fuerte que me permitieron mis pulmones cuando sentí que el muy descarado me apretaba una nalga y para rematar se atreve a sonreír entre sueños. En estas situación no tengo ni idea de donde me viene la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarlo a fuera de la ventana…<br>-momento, que yo recuerde esta villa no tiene piscina…¡GOENJI!- que no este muerto, que no este muerto, que no este muero. Trato de encontrar su cuerpo o si es necesario su cadáver en el pavimento  
>-Ichirouta ¿Qué sucede?..-Claire entra y ambos logramos encontrar el cuerpo de Goenji que al parecer cayo sobre una persona obesa<br>-ohhh…tortas con picos están cayendo del cielo…  
>-¡NO SOY UNA TORTA! ¡Kazemaru, abuela….AYUDA!- oh mi hermoso y tan adorado karma. Es bueno cuando las cosas malas les pasan a otras personas para variar. Luego de que a petición de Claire fuéramos a rescatarlo, nos preparamos para partir nuevamente.<p>

-me sorprende que sigas teniendo tus picos torta parlante  
>-cállate afeminado<br>-que sea afeminado no te da el derecho para toquetearme…-en vez de escuchar una ceja o negativa solo guardo silencio y siguió su labor de ponerle gasolina al auto. No es que me haya desagradado del todo, pero no puedo permitir que cualquiera venga y…momento ¿kazemaru Ichirouta que es lo que acabas de pensar? ¡Alto, alto! ¡Debe ser por la gasolina, si, eso debe ser!  
>-¿te esta dando nauseas de nuevo? Estoy pensando seriamente que estas embarazado<br>-¡NO SOY UNA PUTA MUJER!  
>-¡Ichirouta! ¿Qué lenguaje es ese?- claro… ¿Por qué las abuelas aparecen en el momento justo en que decimos groserías?<p>

-etto…perdóname Claire…  
>-nada de perdón, te iras a lavar la boca con jabón ahora mismo<br>-pero.  
>-¡Ichirouta!<br>-si Claire…- Goenji reía y yo no tuve mas opción que levar mi boquita con agua y jabón. Intentamos partir pero al parecer había una falla en el motor que nos impedía encenderlo, Claire con sus encantos de abuelita en predicamentos logro que un par de hombres quisieran ayudarnos, lamentablemente no falto el que se me acercó con dobles intenciones y Goenji tubo que espantarlos (solo por esta vez agradezco tenerlo con migo)

-entonces ¿Cuánto crees que tarde encenderlo?  
>-esos hombres hacen bien su trabajo. No creo que tarden mas de media hora<br>-¿no deberías ayudar?  
>-tu también eres hombre, tu hazlo<br>-solo soy hombre cuando te conviene…-ya que no tenia nada que hacer me dedique a relatar los sucesos del día en mi libreta  
>-¿Qué tanto escribes?<br>-nada importante  
>-si no es importante déjame verlo<br>-¡que no!  
>-¡que me lo des!...-seré inteligente y dedicado pero la fuerza no es uno de mis dotes. Mientras el lo leía sentía un nudo en el estomago, seria la primera vez que leyeran una historia mía y aunque siempre fue mi deseo los nervios aumentaban mi ansiedad<br>-muy bien, ya leíste una hoja es suficiente  
>-con que en esto te has entretenido<br>-si, he estado escribiendo lo que nos ha pasado desde que empezamos la búsqueda  
>-ya veo… ¿y salgo allí?<br>-aquí hay una pequeña referencia de un tarado creído e irritante  
>-muy gracioso…pero debo admitir que es bastante bueno. De seguro dejaran que lo publiques-sonrió de una forma tan sincera que me hico sonrojar ¡oh no! ¡Corazón quédate donde estas!<br>-gra-gracias…  
>-ahora que lo pienso, no se mucho de ti<br>-¿he?  
>-mi abuela te contó mi historia ¿verdad? Lo de mis padres y eso… pero yo no se nada de ti<br>-no hay mucho que contar…solo quiero llegar a que publiquen mi historia, aria lo que sea por que así fuera…-por instantes noto la mirada de enojo en Goenji  
>-con que era eso…<br>-¿a que te refieres?  
>-la razón de venir… ¿era por que te pareció lo suficientemente interesante para que saliera en tu dichoso diario?<br>-momento ¡estas equivocado!- antes de que pudiera subir la voz me jalo del hombro y me aparto tanto de Claire como de los mecánicos  
>-escucha…tu no sabes por lo que hemos pasado, ¡¿crees que por ser de algo importante que nosotros puedes aprovecharte del dolor de los demás?<br>-yo no…-mis muñecas empezaban a doler  
>-¡pensé que nos querías ayudar pero eres despreciable, solo nos utilizas por que tu tienes un pasado feliz y normal!- para de gritarme y suelta con brusquedad. En ese momento sentí que algo en mi interior se rompió- yo creí...creí que tal vez tu y yo…-cuando volvió a mirarme se quedo estático, ni yo mismo sabia la razón pero cuando sentí mis mejillas húmedas caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando<br>-idiota….¡MUERETE GOENJI!- OK, digan lo que quieran, se que no fue maduro de mi parte pegarle un rodillazo en la entre pierna antes de salir huyendo pero… ¡¿Quién me culpa?

Corrí cuanto me dieron las piernas. De todas formas con ese golpe que le di no creo que tuviera fuerzas para alcanzarme. Por muy bizarro que parezca termine llegando a un cementerio donde casi me muero de miedo cuando descubrí que ya estaba dentro, si, soy un cobarde. Creo que lo mencioné cuando me escondí detrás de unas cortinas para que no me viera la mafia ¡lo se maldita sea, eso no fue inteligente! Y en realidad esto tampoco. Me senté detrás de una gran lapida y allí deje que las lagrimas salieran ¿en que me convertí? Todo por culpa de…  
>-maldito ingles con peinado de torta… ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO…!<br>-ohh…Che cosa abbiamo qui? Che bella principessa in difficoltà? **(¿Qué cosa tenemos aquí? ¿Una princesa en apuros?)-** o no, que no sean ellos, cualquiera menos ellos ¡TENIAN QUE SER ELLOS!  
>-la...la...la…la<br>-la mafia querido…-hablo el chico de ojos jade, si, eran los dos pelirrojos de los cuales debería estar escapando pero ahora estoy cara a cara con ellos. Todo se volvió negro. Algo lógico si consideras que te pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza. Creo que me metieron en un auto pero ya lo dije…¡con una bolsa y amordazado no se puede tener buena percepción de la profundidad!

-Siamo arrivati gli effeminati **(llegamos afeminado)-** escuche y luego solo sentí el pavimento. Me tiraron bruscamente dentro de una celda en alguna especie de cárcel abandonada, mis manos dolían por las cuerdas y ahora podía ver el horrible lugar donde me encontraba, preferiría no hacerlo.  
>-te quedaras aquí un tiempo, nuestro jefe decidirá que hacer con tigo luego…-dijo el de piel clara, parecía ser el que mas sabia japonés. Pensaran que no se de italiano pero pude definir bastante bien los insultos que me daba el oji ámbar.<br>-Hey chuichi Nagumo non è per qualcosa di più? Normalmente non vi piace stanno baloccando con misión **(oye Nagumo ¿no le aras algo mas? normalmente te gusta juguetear con las misiones)  
><strong>-Non mi sento **(no tengo ganas)  
><strong>-Il tè è stato scoprire che chico del pelo bianco? **(te quedo gustando ese chico de pelo blanco ¿verdad?)  
><strong>-E i capelli verdi che non vi ha dato l'ora Vero? **(y a ti el pelo verde que ni la hora te dio ¿no?)**

Díganme que la mafia no esta detrás de Suzuno y mido también…¡dios, si tienes algo contra mi no metas a terceros! La cárcel era pequeña, por suerte no había cadáveres ni esas cosas que usualmente salen en las películas de miedo, solo una que otra telaraña polvorienta que me hacía sentir como en casa (noten mi puro sarcasmo)

Me hice ovillo en una esquina y pensé que ya todo había terminado. Mi oportunidad de ser un escritor, la búsqueda de Lorenzo, ser amigo de Goenji, poder seguir mi vida sin miedo y sin remordimientos…tantas cosas que por hacer tenia y ya no las cumpliría por una serie de eventos desafortunados…diablos ¡ya estoy pensando como un emo! Que bueno que no tengo nada con que cortarme, esperen… ¿eso no es una galleta salada?¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACE UNA GALLETA AQUÍ!

-dios…o yo fui muy malo en una vida pasada o tu eres jodidamente perverso…- no se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa mini cárcel pero teniendo suficiente tiempo para pensar me fui desviando hacia la segunda opción. Trate de dormir pero cuando casi lo lograba sentí las puertas de la abrirse. Mi corazón se detuvo y sude frío. Levanté la vista y en vez de ver a los mafiosos me encontré con tres policías con mostacho **(1)**

-¿pero que rayos…?  
>-¡Kazemaru, estas vivo!...-grito Midorikawa acercándose a los barrotes. Llevaba puesto un traje de policía y por alguna razón que desconozco un mostacho que a leguas se notaba falso (incluso Goenji y Suzuno tenían uno)<br>-y ustedes están vestidos así ¿por…?  
>-mientras menos preguntes mejor…tuvimos que hacernos pasar por policías para tener el permiso de entrar<br>-¿y les creyeron? ¿Qué ha pasado con la inteligencia humana?  
>-se fue por el retrete así que cállate y deja que abra esta cosa…-mientras Goenji trataba de romper el candado Midorikawa jugaba con su bigote y se ponía a cantar<br>-_"Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. Je te plumerai la tete, Je te plumerai la la tete, et la tete._"**(2)**  
>-mido… ¿sabes lo que dice esa canción en español?<br>-¿mph? ¡Hay una parte que dice "je te plumerai el mostacho!"  
>-¿y sabes lo que en verdad quiere decir?<br>-etto…no lo se  
>-acércate…-mido lo izo. El albino empezó a susurrar cosas que cada cierto tiempo cambiaban la expresión feliz del peliverde por una de espanto ¿Qué significado tendrá esa canción? Ni yo quiero saber<br>-¡no quiero que un cuervo me corte el bigote!  
>-eso no es lo que dice mido<br>-¡LALALALAL, NO TE ESCUCHO!  
>-¿¡pueden ayudarme aquí! –entre los tres lograron romper el candado y sacarme de allí. Con cuidado nos escabullimos entre los cortos pasillos y salimos no sin antes encontrarnos con uno que otro guardia que revisaba el perímetro ¿me creerían que esos mostachos si engañan a la gente?<p>

-Kazemaru…-me hablo Goenji luego de ya a estar a kilómetros de distancia del lugar donde me secuestraron.-lamento las cosas que dije yo…no sabia de tu pasado….- solté una pequeña carcajada  
>-con que te enteraste… ¿Claire?<br>-si…  
>-no tienes que lamentarte… ¿Cómo sabrías que en verdad mi madre nunca me quiso y abandono cuando era un niño?-Goenji callo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia a un Goenji callado y arrepentido frente e a mis ojos. Sonare masoquista, pero este no es el Goenji que me gusta... ¡DIGO! agrada…- no me sientas lastima, si ese es el caso yo también podría sentirla de ti pero no lo hago. Se que creciste y el pasado quedo atrás, que te levantaste pero que aun duele. Somos iguales ¿no crees?- sonreí, últimamente me gustaba sonreír y Goenji también lo izo. Lo mire a los ojos y por inercia correspondió mi mirar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca? No lo note, pero al parecer tanto Suzuno como mido si notaron cuando nuestros labios se unieron…<p>

-mido…quédate callado o si no vendrá el cuervo  
>-¡NOOO!<br>-¡cállate que arruinas el ambiente!

* * *

><p><strong>¡oh yeah! termine el capitulo y me gusto como quedo :3 realmente lamento la tardanza pero ojala la comedia lo haya compensado XDD se que hay gente que lee este fic y vieron la pelicula en que esta basada y se dieron cuenta que hay varias partes que edite y modifique (esta es una) pero la idea de la mafia tenia que hacerla ;D<strong>

**(1)= si, tengo un fetiche por los mostachos (es decir bigotes) **

**(2)= una amiga me ha estado cantando esta cancion dias y DIAS y cuando me dijo que significaba en español me traume un poquito por que siempre la cantaba con una sonrisa (si, mi amiga es sadica por si saben que dice la cancion) les digo que no tiene que ver con un cuervo pero no les dire que dice (soy maaala XD)**

**oajal les haya gustado y espero que me dejen reviews. les dare unas preguntitas y nos veremos a la proxima**  
><strong>-¿creen que deban encontrar a lorenzo?<strong>  
><strong>-¿quien se enamorara primero, goenji o kazemaru?<strong>  
><strong>-¿la mafia encontrara de nuevo a kaze?<strong>  
><strong>-y que pasara con los pelirrojos interesados en mido y susuno?<strong>  
><strong>-¿les gusto el capitulo? (tenia que preguntarlo XD)<strong>

**sayonara good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Después de un tiempo considerable por fin puedo escribir ¡ojala lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-¡Pericolo! ¡Pericolo! (peligro, peligro) Il prigioniero è scappato<strong> (el prisionero a escapado)<strong>

-¿¡que diablos significa eso!  
>-¡significa que si no corremos, dormiremos con los peces! ¿¡Capito?...<p>

Si, definitivamente esos bigotes no engañar a nadie. Corrieron aumentando el ritmo a medida que por igual iba subiendo el volumen de las bocinas, solo faltaba que aparecieran perros de caza y rejas electrificadas  
>-¿esto es una broma verdad?<br>-¡cállate y salta la maldita reja!...-grito Suzuno ya al otro lado de la barda. Mido le había hecho un taquito con sus manos y él mismo había logrado saltar gracias a que con una gaseosa (que solo dios sabe de dónde la saco) había estropeado los cables de electricidad

Kazemaru salto con agilidad, su delgadez en este caso era un punto a su favor. Ni hablemos del caso de Goenji, al ser el más pesado quedo a la mitad de la reja con los perros mordiéndole los talones  
>-¡SALTA DE UNA VEZ!-exclamo el peli azul logrando lo que se propuso desde un principio…hacer que el peli crema cayera y se estampara la cara contra en el lodo.<p>

Luego del arriesgado escape ya solo quedaba volver a la ruta, la cárcel de la que huyeron estaba bastante alejada en realidad. No les quedo de otra que pedir dedo a cualquier ser viviente que por allí se cruzara (lástima que solo paso una planta rodadora)

-oye Suzuno…  
>-¿Qué quieres? No tengo comida ni nada para beber si es lo que deseas…<br>-no, no es eso  
>-¿entonces?<br>-Kaze y Goenji…  
>-déjalos solos, después de todo justo en su momento romántico empezaron a sonar la bocinas…<br>-¿me terminas de cantar la canción del cuervo?  
>-¡QUE NO SE TRATA DE UN CUERVO!<p>

Si entre estos dos el ambiente era tenso, ni palabras podrían describir el nivel de incomodidad que se expandía entre Kazemaru y el peli crema. Después de ese beso, apenas pudieron mirarse antes de que tuvieran que correr como colegialas tras un negro violador (?)

-Kaze…  
>-¡mira una nube!...-grito apuntando hacia el cielo. Por más tonto que pudiera sonar, hasta Suzuno y mido voltearon junto a Goenji para ver a una pequeña y esponjosa nube paseándose por allí casi burlándose con su contextura pachoncita<br>-¿ese era tu argumento?...-pregunto al viento. El peli azul arto de la situación había corrido hasta la carretera y gritando que hasta se prostituía si lo llevaban… (Los nervios a veces pueden jugarnos en contra nuestra ¿no?) Sorprendentemente de la nada aparecieron cinco autos dispuestos a llevarlos.

Goenji los mando a volar y al único vehículo en que estuvieron todos de acuerdo en subirse fue el de una viejecita acompañada de su nieta pequeña.  
>-gracias por dejarnos subir<br>-por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por unos jóvenes tan apuestos y una linda muchachita como tu…-ok, si no fuera porque era una veterana de seguro terminaría rodando por la carretera  
>-¡one chan! ¡Me gusta tu cabello!...-rio la pequeña en el asiento delantero. Goenji sostenía su risa contra el cristal de la puerta, no creo que haya que aclarar que los otros dos restantes estaban en una situación parecida<br>-no soy una chica  
>-¿dijiste algo linda?<br>-no…olvídelo, esto ya se me hizo costumbre…- estaba seriamente pensando que le saldría mejor cambiarse de sexo (aunque un buen corte tampoco vendría mal).

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron regresar a la villa en que Claire los esperaba. Caminaron hasta el hotel y casi por inercia la mujer salió alegre a recibirlos  
>-¡Ichirouta, Shuuya! ¡Gracias a dios que están bien!<br>-y por nosotros quien se preocupa…  
>-cállate mido…<br>-me alegra que ustedes también hayan llegado con bien- sonrió abrasándolos tal y como lo había hecho con su nieto y amigo.

Unas bocinas de policía rondaban por la villa. Al parecer había rumores que la mafia estaba cerca (y ellos lo verificaban de primera mano). Policías vigilaban el perímetro mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo solo que sin pistolas ni menos un entrenamiento especial. Solo se trataban de dos secretarios, un escritor, una abuelita y el más útil (entre comillas) era un empresario con fuerza sobrehumana…. si, definitivamente fritos…

-quiero tomar un baño y olvidarme de todo…-suspiro Kazemaru. Los pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, menos los pequeños cosquilleos en sus labios…¡santa Macarena! ¡Se había besado con Goenji! ¡Y LE GUSTO!... (Por lo menos lo suficiente como para no darle una cachetada)  
>-kyaaaaaaaa…-grito al ver al mismísimo dueño de sus pensamientos (no, todavía no de su corazón ;D) parado a la salida del baño<br>-si me estabas esperando con esas fachas mejor me hubiera apresurado…-dijo con una sonrisa…. ¿sensual? creo que sería la mejor forma de expresar esa intensa mirada con la recorría el cuerpo semi desnudo y empapado del japonés  
>-¡fuera de aquí! ¡Hay otra habitación perfectamente lista para ti!<br>-que malito eres con alguien que te ha salvado mas de una vez  
>-tsk…-chasqueo los diente con clara molestia. En esos momentos agradecía tener el cabello suelto y que tapara casi la mayor parte de su sonrojo- durmiendo aquí o no de todas formas será mejor que no te me acerques<br>-no dijiste lo mismo cuando nos besa…  
>-¡SILENCIO!...- hasta Claire en su habitación, mido en el bufet y Suzuno a unos metros de distancia hablando con una jovencita pudieron escuchar el chillido de Kazemaru. Pero definitivamente el mas impactado fue el peli pincho que hasta los cabellos se le alisaron por la intensidad del grito.<br>-¡si me dejas sordo no podre escuchar tus gritos de auxilio maldito afeminado!  
>-¡como si necesitara tu ayuda pervertido violador!<br>-¡que yo recuerde no te he violado!  
>-pe-pero… ¡ME BESASTE! ¡Técnicamente violaste mis labios!<br>-¡y tú me correspondiste!  
>-¡no lo hice!<br>-¡solo estas dando escusas!  
>-¡LO SE! ¡LO HAGO!...-exclamó con la cara enrojecida, los cabellos sueltos y la toalla en su cintura casi cayéndose- pero…no se que mas hacer…-soltó casi en un susurro, se dejo caer en la cama con la mirada baja y tomando un mechón azulado-yo nunca, he sentido…algo como esto ¡TODO ES TU CULPA TORTA CON PICOS!...-¡al diablo el romanticismo! Antes de que la cara de asombro y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Goenji se difuminaran, ya estaba afuera de la habitación con un golpe en la cabeza.<p>

-hay mi nieto…deberías ser más amable con Ichirouta…  
>-¿¡estás loca abuela! ¡YO SOY A QUIEN LO SACARON A PATADAS!<br>-dime Shuuya… ¿te gusta Kazemaru?  
>-¿¡que! ¿Po-porque lo preguntas?<br>-a mi no me engañas tesoro, desde que se conocieron se que te gusta  
>-abuela tenias que ser…<br>-pues sí, lo sabemos todo…te digo que me encantaría tener a Ichirouta como nuero pero… tendrás que trabajar un poco más duro si quieres que te corresponda…-sonrió y se retiro dejando a un impresionado peli crema.

La noche llego rápido, Kazemaru se había acostado sin deseos de ver nadie, ni siquiera contestaba alguna de las 36 llamadas de su "adorado" jefe que le habían llegado en 30 minutos.  
>-¡por dios Terumi, vas a desbordar mi papelera!...<br>-¿Kazemaru?  
>-¿Goenji?<br>-si no estás irritado por tu ciclo menstrual me gustaría que bajaras…-en cuestión de segundos el peli azul había bajado con una lámpara como arma  
>-ven aquí torta parlante que del único que saldrá sangre vas a ser tu….<br>-pip pip…-y al igual que el correcaminos salió corriendo en una nube de humo  
>-¡hijo de putaaaa!...<p>

**(Mientras…en otro lugar de Italia)**

-È tutto pronto?** (todo listo?)  
><strong>- Se, la scansione e noi luogo confortevole del prossimo Lorenzo nella vostra lista... (**Si, ya los rastreamos y ubicamos el lugar del próximo Lorenzo en su lista...)  
><strong>-Perfetto (**perfecto)**

**(Volviendo a la pelea entre el coyote y el correcaminos, digo Kazemaru y Goenji…)**

-me hiciste correr hasta aquí… ¿por esto?  
>-¿Qué tiene?<br>-no me estas cortejando ¿verdad?  
>-tienes que admitir que me esmere…-y así era. El peli crema había preparado una esplendida cena bajo la luz de la luna<br>-pues… bueno no es como si estuviera tan mal  
>-entonces a comer…- de un momento a otro unos cuantos pétalos de rosas empezaron a caer del cielo<br>-¿Qué diablos?  
>-¡Suzuno! ¡Yo quiero seguir tirando los pétalos!<br>-¡cállate y ponte el pañal!...- arriba de sus cabezas un par de japoneses estaban peleando y lanzando montones de pétalos por la ventana  
>-dime que no piensas bajar a mido atado a una soga y vistiendo un pañal…<br>-"misión bajen al Cupido comilón abortada, repito, la misión bajen al Cupido comilón abortada" – hablaba a través de un woki toki. Kazemaru no pudo hacer más que reír y comer su cena (claro, primero sacando los pétalos que habían caído sobre esta)

Ya ambos (después de unas cuantas peleas sin sentido) se habían sentado a contemplar la luna  
>-tengo que admitir que no eres tan molesto<br>-y yo que aunque parezcas una chica no golpeas como una  
>-gracias…-sonrió. Estaban recostados sobre el césped, con la mirada en el cielo y los brazos detrás de la cabeza<br>-sabes, creo que era cierto lo que decía mi abuela  
>-¿he? ¿Qué cosa?<br>-esto…-lentamente se fue reclinando y posando su peso en el peli azul. Trazo con un dedo sus labios y antes de que pudiera dirigir una queja lo beso con ternura. Kazemaru abrió sus orbes, era la segunda vez que lo besaba y…dios lo ampare ¡de nuevo no ponía resistencia! Poso sus manos en los brazos ajenos, apretándolos y exigiendo aire,  
>-que lindo…<br>-cállate…-susurro con la cara encendida, los labios húmedos, la cabeza echa un lio y al mismo tiempo escondida en el pecho del peli crema  
>-Kazemaru…tu me…<br>-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...  
>-¡NO TE SUELTES MIDO!<br>-¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEE!...-de la ventana se podía ver a Midorikawa colgando de un gancho, con un pañal y junto a un par de alas (que de nada le servían en esos momentos)  
>-¡dios mío! ¡Llamen a los bomberos!<br>-¡grrrr…! ¡Si no lo mata la caída lo mato yo!...-grito Goenji antes de que el pañal se rasgara y mido cayera en un barril de salsa de tomate (que fue lo primero que encontraron para evitar el impacto del peli verde)  
>-¡wiii salsa! ¡Cumplí mi sueño de estar desnudo nadando en salsa de tomate!<br>-santa virgen…dame paciencia que si me das fuerza lo mato…

***plan de conquista 1: fallido***

El sol había salido y con esto se reemprendía la búsqueda de Lorenzo, quien sabe, tal vez tener a mido y Suzuno les daría algo de suerte  
>-¡esta es la dirección equivocada!- o tal vez no…<br>-¡pero ese sujeto me dijo que era aquí!  
>-mido… ¿exactamente que te dijo?<br>-le pregunte por la dirección y me dijo que en la calle "Gli Effeminati all'estero"** (afeminado extranjero)  
><strong>-mido… ¿sabes qué significa eso?  
>-¿no es una calle?<br>-Suzuno, no se lo digas solo preguntémoste a alguien más…-susurro Kazemaru al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ya estaban en las últimas direcciones de la lista, ni hablemos de las esperanzas que casi caían hasta el suelo.  
>-Claire, no te preocupes, no sé porque pero estoy seguro que hoy lo encontraremos…-sonrió tratando de animar a la anciana<br>-eso espero Ichirouta, eso espero…-dijo algo apagada, después de todo, habían sido muchas emociones para su frágil corazón.

Después de que mido hubiera sido puesto en el coche (sin derecho a moverse) lograron encontrar la dirección del viñedo en que ahora habitaba su próximo Lorenzo. Era basto y con vida, miles de uvas redondas y jugosas brillaban por las gotas de rocío a la luz del sol. Un espectáculo bello que con el azul del cielo acompañado del verde a sus alrededores llenaban al corazón de un sentimiento de calma y melancolía  
>-no puede ser…-soltó Claire mirando fijamente hacía uno de los jóvenes recolectores de uvas. Era moreno, con un cuerpo bien torneado y mirada apasionada…-es como mi Lorenzo<br>-¡pero eso es imposible!  
>-¡el tal Lorenzo es inmortal!<br>-¡cállate mido!...-claire se bajo del auto y camino algo titubeante hacia el joven  
>-Ci scusiamo per i giovani... <strong>(Disculpe joven)<br>**-Se?** (si?)  
><strong>-Il suo nome è Lorenzo?** (su nombre es Lorenzo)  
><strong>-No, mi scusi** (no, perdóneme)…-**ante esto los ojos de Claire perdieron cierto brillo. Kazemaru sintió como se le oprimió el corazón al escuchar la respuesta pero…**-**Assicurazione è parlare di mio padre, io sono il figlio Lorenzo junior** (de seguro está hablando de mi padre, yo soy su hijo Lorenzo junior)**

Oh si, allí estaban! Los ojos de Claire se iluminaron, algo en su interior le decían que ese "ese" era su Lorenzo  
>-Questo cavallo a piedi, a presto.<strong> (Esta paseando a caballo, llegara pronto)…-<strong>dijo sonriendo y volviendo al trabajo. Claire sonrió, en el auto prácticamente ya estaban celebrando con serpentinas que solo dios sabe de dónde sacaron  
>-momento…<br>.¿He? ¿Qué pasa Kazemaru?  
>-algo…algo no está bien…-dijo antes de saltar hacia donde estaba Claire<br>-Kazemaru…  
>-algo te molesta ¿verdad?<br>-te-tengo miedo Ichirouta… ¿Qué pasa si no me reconoce? O si lo hace y se decepciona?  
>-¿estas loca? ¡Eres hermosa Claire! No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte…<br>-eres tan dulce Ichirouta…pero nuestro amor fue hace años, solo tenía 15, una joven confundida y tal vez él allá sido lo mismo…-bajo la mirada. El peli azul suspiro hondo, le tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos…  
>-si durante todo este tiempo no pudiste olvidarlo, si lo amas tanto por ser él…entonces el te recordara. No te obligare a nada, nadie lo hará, tu eres dueña de tu propio destino pero recuerda y plantéate esto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo encontrabas? ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiéramos hecho toda esta búsqueda?...podrías hacerte mil preguntas con las cosas que pudieras haber hecho y que no hiciste Claire. Pero solo al realizar esas preguntas podrás saber las respuestas…no te quedes con la duda Claire…busca las respuestas…-sonrió. La anciana sintió que algo la llamaba, era el valor. Kazemaru se aparto, pasaron los minutos y a lo lejos se podía escuchar los galopes de un caballo acercándose. Cada vez más cerca, más cerca…el corazón les palpitaba pero a la vuelta de la esquina pudieron notar a un hombre mayor pero de cuerpo trabajado y cálida sonrisa acercándose en un corcel negro. Claire espero a que bajara. Cuando lo hizo, ambos entrecruzaron miradas, casi como si se hablaran con el alma<p>

-Lorenzo…  
>-Claire ¿realmente eres tú?<br>-eso debería preguntar yo…-rio acercándose con los nervios enviados hacia algún otro lugar lejano, la felicidad era demasiada como para opacarla con vanos pensamientos pesimistas.  
>-no puedo creer que…<br>-¡PAPA!...-el joven moreno apuntaba a un convertible acercándose a máxima velocidad, con dos pelirrojos, armados y saliendo por las ventanas  
>-¡es la mafia!<br>-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se pone a correr) ¡creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito! La inspiración me llego de pique ¡soy feliz! Pero…*cof cof* primero me disculpo por el GRAN retraso ^^U las pruebas y trabajos no me dejaban escribir pero como ahora Salí de vacaciones tengo más tiempo :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les dejo unas cuantas preguntitas y si…. (De nuevo lo deje en la mejor parte…¡soy mala! XDD)<br>-¿Qué pasara con la mafia?  
>-¿Qué pasara con Claire u Lorenzo?<br>-¿Goenji lograra conquistar a Kazemaru?  
>-¿mido volverá a ponerse un pañal?<br>-¿y que pasara con Terumi en Japón?  
>¡Averígüenlo aquí en el próximo capítulo! XDDD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de muchas semanas sin inspiración por fin me digne a escribir algo…¡lo hice el mismo día! Hace tiempo que no hago eso…ojala les guste :3**

* * *

><p>Si creían que dios estaba en su contra ahora definitivamente estaban seguros de que los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas (tal vez hasta se haya puesto de acuerdo con lucifer)<p>

-¡Claire! ¡Tenemos que irnos!...-grito el peli azul tomándola por la muñeca. Goenji puso los motores en marcha, acelero al máximo y de un jalon metió a Kazemaru y a Claire dentro del coche antes de salir disparados….pobre Lorenzo, ese era el momento mas mata pasiones que pudiera sucederle, pero entiendan….¡VENIA LA MAFIA! ¡Al diablo el romanticismo!  
>-¡Papa, state attenti! <strong>(papá, ten cuidado!)-<strong> el convertible había salido de la nada. En un rápido movimiento su hijo logro sacarlo del camino antes de ser arrollado  
>-¿¡fa che diavolo sta succedendo!? <strong>(Que diablos esta sucediendo?!)-<strong> clamó pero el auto ya se había alejado- ¡Claire!

"Mientras tanto en otro lugar"

-ese idiota de Kazemaru, 86 llamadas….¡y me ignoro cada una de ellas!  
>-jefe… ¿y que pasa si esta en problemas?<br>-¿Kazemaru? na, ese chico es inteligente  
>-pero lo persigue la mafia jefe, además el no esta solo. Esta con Suzuno y midori…<br>-¡MIERDA!- se levantó golpeando el escritorio- ¡me olvide que le mande a Midorikawa! ¡A MIDO! ¡Llama a la embajada Fubuki! ¡No permitiré que lastimen a mis secretarios y a mi mejor investigador!  
>-¡sabia que tenia corazón jefe!<br>-¿corazón? ¡¿Sabes cuantas demandas me llagaran si hacen estragos en Italia?! Además…¡yo no pago funerales!

-olvide lo que dije….

Volvamos a la persecución:

-¡acelera Goenji!  
>-¡malditos pelirrojos! ¡Kazemaru, abuela! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!?<br>-si, estamos bi….¡GOENJI CUIDADO!  
>-¡MIERDA!-giro el volante tratando de suavizar el golpe, el auto derrapo varios kilómetros para después golpear de costado a un puesto de tomates-¿¡todos bien!?<br>-¡ya no hay gasolina!  
>-¡DOBLE MIERDA!<p>

Salieron del auto metiéndose al primer callejón que encontraron. No había que ser genio para calcular que el convertible no pasaría por allí  
>-¡Kazemaru por aquí!- le agarro del hombro metiéndolo en un escondite. Mido, Suzuno y Claire siguieron avanzando hasta perderse entre la gente, dios…si todavía eres misericordioso ¡no dejes que los encuentren!<br>-ha fatto vedere dove eravate?** (viste por donde se fueron?)**  
>-non genio, andare lì e ho bene examinare qui <strong>(no genio, tu ve por allí y yo examinare bien por aquí)<strong>

Nagumo se quedo en la plaza mientras su compañero seguía por la calle. Miro por todos lados pero no había huella del cabello con picos y el afeminado emo ¡ni siquiera veía a ese chico de cabello blanco que le había llamado la atención!  
>-necesito algo fresco…-y se acercó a un carro de helados-déme uno…<br>-lo sentimos pero no tenemos  
>-¿¡como que no tiene!?...-grito exasperado pero luego noto que atrás del chico castaño había una tonelada de helado derritiéndose ¿Qué idiota dejaba el helado afuera del congelador? Tal vez un idiota que este ocultando algo o a alguien dentro de este-mira…-leyó una placa en su pecho- alonso…abre la nevera y no saldrás lastimado- apunto con una pistola<br>-lo siento señor pero no encontrara nada dentro…  
>-¡ábrela te digo!- el chico después de pensarlo hizo caso pero como tal lo había dicho no se escondía nada ni nadie adentro…-¿¡pero como…!?<p>

Lejos de la escena, una o dos calles mas atrás, Goenji y Kazemaru se escondían detrás de un elefante gigante de color rosa  
>-repíteme de nuevo ¿de donde conoces a ese tal alonso y al elefante?<br>-hice una investigación sobre el y su mascota que se trataba de un elefante rosa. No pensé que se encontraría aquí en Italia  
>-¿esta es su mascota?<br>-nosotros somos perseguidos por la mafia, no tienes nada que criticar  
>-cierto…<p>

-¿¡entonces por que diablos tienes el helado afuera!? ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!  
>-cálmese señor, no es amigable ofender a la gente<br>-¡te voy a volar la cabeza!...-le apunto pero ni pizca de miedo había en el joven. Trono sus dedos y en medio segundo el elefante que cubría a los fugitivos salio corriendo en dirección a Nagumo  
>-waaaaaaa…-salto en cuanto sintió la tierra moverse y a un elefante viniendo hacia él<br>-¡ahora señor Kazemaru!

-¡te debo una alonso!...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de escabullirse junto al peli crema  
>-buen elefante, muy bueno…-acario la cabeza del paquidermo que comía restos de lechuga de la cabeza del pelirrojo (había caído en un puesto de verduras)<p>

Hiroto, por su parte, logro reconocer de entre las mil y un cabezas en las calles a una larga cabellera verdosa ¡de seguro era el chico que le había coqueteado (según el) anteriormente!  
>-¡mido! ¡No tenemos tiempo de comer lasaña!<br>-¡pero tengo hambre!

-mido…tengo unos caramelos sabor salsa de tomate ¿no los quieres?  
>-¡si!<br>-entonces sigamos…  
>-Claire… ¿de donde sacaste esos dulces?<br>-te sorprenderías de lo que guardan las abuelas en sus bolsos  
>-los encontré…-dijo Hiroto a sus espaldas. "mierda" pensaron los tres (¿¡que!? Que Claire fuera mayor no significa que no pueda saber cuando esta jodida)<br>-yo-yo…-Suzuno empezó a pensar ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué decía?- ¡TEN! ¡Te lo regalo!...-tomo de los hombros a mido y lo lanzo sobre el pelirrojo-¡vámonos Claire!..-seguido de esto ambos salieron corriendo ¿amistad? Pfff… ¡la vida esta primero!  
>-etto... ¿feliz cumpleaños? O algo así…<br>-mph…justo lo que quería…  
>-¡¿HE?! ¿¡Por que me estas desnudando con la mirada!?<br>-¿quieres que lo haga con las manos?  
>-¡SUZUNOOO!<p>

Pobre mido, ya veremos como le va después. Kazemaru seguía corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas, Goenji lo seguía de cerca, unos metros más atrás Nagumo había robado una moto y salido a su captura, definitivamente serian atrapados.  
>-¡no importa que tan rápido corramos, con una moto nos atrapara rápido!<br>-déjame pensar…  
>-¡SEÑOR KAZEMARU!<br>-¿¡HE!?...-pararon y notaron (como no notarlo) al mismo chico que los había ayudado montado en un elefante -¿necesitan que los lleve?  
>-¿en un elefante?<br>-¡cállate y sube!...-en seguida el animas salio destrozando a la mayoría de los puestos y a una que otra pared cuando giraba y rozaba su costado con ella. A pesar de que con el mamífero iban mas rápido también era más fácil seguirlos, los destrozos a su paso no eran sutiles y con estos Nagumo podía perseguirlos de manera eficiente  
>-¡se acerca! ¡Alonso, has que baya mas rápido!<br>-no puedo, pero aquí los dejo  
>-¿¡QUE!?...-hizo que su mascota frenara causando que salieran volando, justo en una curva. Los cuerpos del japonés y el Ingles quedaron tumbados en un callejón mientras el elefante siguió de largo. El chico se despidió con un movimiento de mano y al poco tiempo apareció la moto tal como lo había previsto persiguiéndolo a él y no notando a los extranjeros.<br>-ese chico es mas listo de lo que creí  
>-para que no juzgues a las personas por su apariencia<br>-eso también va para ti. Busquemos a mi abuela y a los dos chiflados  
>-¿el tercero serias tú?<br>-parece que incluso en las peores situaciones no se te quita lo chistoso  
>-me lo enseño el mejor…-río logrando un sonrojo en Goenji. Salieron de allí y caminaron lo mas disimulado que podían para nos ser linchados por los destrozos.<p>

-¡chicos!- por suerte a no mucha distancia pudieron distinguir a Suzuno y Claire que corrían hacia ellos  
>-¡gracias a dios! ¿Se encuentran bien?<br>-todo bien... ¿¡y mido!?  
>-he… ¿Cómo te lo explico?<p>

Mientras:

-¡NOOOO!  
>-vamos, vamos…no es tan malo, te juro que te gustara<br>-¡nooo no quiero que metas eso en mi!  
>-pero me pondré muy feliz si me dejas<br>-no quiero  
>-por favor mido, te quejaras pero al final pasara de todas formas<br>-nooo, ¡aleja eso de mi!  
>-¡midoo!<p>

-¡NO TE VIOLES A ESE CHICO COMILON!...- de una patada Suzuno había tirado la puerta de una habitación de hotel en que se encontraban - ¿pero que…?

Efectivamente mido y el pelirrojo estaban frente suyo, pero para suerte de ellos, el italiano solo le estaba intentando dar de comer brócoli al peli verde  
>-¿Qué diablos hacen?<br>-pues, me contó todo lo que comía y quería darle algo sano  
>-¡díganle que se aleje!- al final Hiroto fue amarrado por Goenji y mido consolado por Claire que le dio sus caramelos con sabor a salsa<br>-¿y ahora que hacemos? No tenemos auto, ni aliados cerca  
>-pero lo tenemos a el- apunta a Hiroto<br>-aun así nos sigue persiguiendo el otro  
>-¿se refieren a Nagumo? Se aburrirá y terminara yendo a un bar o algo-dijo feliz de la vida<br>-¿y que hacemos con Lorenzo? Hay que volver  
>-es poco seguro Kazemaru, tranquilo, ya habrá oportunidad para volver.<br>-Claire…- por mucha razón que tuviera, Kazemaru seguía sintiendo que su corazón se estrechaba al no permitir que Claire viera al fin a su amor de la juventud  
>-¡bien pelirrojo! ¡Nos dirás todo lo que sepas y nos ayudaras!- dijo Goenji formando un improvisado interrogatorio apagando las luces y apuntándolo con una linterna<br>-he…creo que esta bien…  
>-¿en serio?<br>-si, de todas formas no me gustaba la mafia, sin embargo tengo una condición  
>-¿Qué?<br>-lo quiero a el…-apuntando a mido  
>-¿¡yo!?<br>-¡¿el?!  
>-si, el…<br>-bien…-soltó Kazemaru- de todas formas no nos afecta que gastes la mitad de tu salario por semana  
>-¡yo no soy un objeto!<p>

Al final habían conseguido una pequeña ayuda interna (a cambio de la castidad de mido) sin prisa ni miedo fueron dejando la ciudad, caminaron sin rumbo un par de horas hasta que el cielo se torno rojito, de allí negro y finalmente teñido de pequeños puntos brillantes  
>-¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿Alguien ve alguna posada?<br>-no veo nada, creo que solo nos queda dormir en el césped, de todas formas no hace frío….-y así lo hicieron. Claire se recostó en una cama improvisada echa de abrigos y el resto, denominados "machos", se tumbaron al aire libre  
>-me muero de frío…<br>-cállate mido  
>-si quieres yo te doy calor mido<br>-¡aléjate pervertido!- un poco mas lejos estaban Goenji y Kazemaru, el primero estaba recostado mientras que el otro sujetaba sus piernas formando una bola  
>-¿tienes frío?<br>-no realmente  
>-¿quieres que te apapache?<br>-ni se te ocurra  
>-lo are de todas formas- al final de cuentas Kazemaru no sintió frío (ni menos Goenji) ya en la mañana los encontrarían abrazados en el césped.<p>

-oiga… ¿se encuentra bien?  
>-mph…-sintió que ya no habian brazos a su alrededor sino una manta. Al despertar noto como el ambiente cambiaba y ahora estaban en una sala hogareña<br>-¡me alegra que despertara! El resto de sus amigos están tomando desayuno…-¿Quién le hablaba? Restregó un poco sus ojos y puso asimilar el rostro del chico trigueño que antes habían visto en el viñedo  
>-¡tu eres…!<br>-¡sep! Lorenzo junior… ¡woo! Usted es realmente lindo…-sonrío apretándole las mejillas. Kazemaru movía sus brazos de un lugar hacia otro de manera cómica mientras el contrario seguía con su entretenimiento de deformar su rostro  
>-junior, ya deja al chico<br>-jejeje lo siento pa…- al final sus mejillas fueron liberadas, esperen… ¿pa? No podían estar en… ¿o si?  
>-¡Kazemaru! Lorenzo nos encontró anoche y nos trajo a su casa…- estaban en el viñedo, no había dudas<p>

-pero…la mafia…  
>-¡hola!...-saludo Hiroto con un sonriente Midorikawa colgando de su brazo<br>-no me refería a ti  
>-tranquilo kaze todo estará bien…-hablo el hijo de Lorenzo<br>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
>-Claire me lo dijo ¿Cómo crees que adivine que eres hombre? ¡a primera vista no se nota!- patada directo en las bolas. De por si Kazemaru no estaba de humor<p>

Al parecer el tal junior no lo dejaba tranquilo. Lorenzo y Claire por fin estaban juntos, riendo y disfrutando del tiempo perdido se contaron anécdotas como que la esposa de Lorenzo también había fallecido hace unos años…ahora su amor si podía ser  
>-¿me darías espacio?<br>-¿he? ¡Pero si eres muy lindo!  
>-lindo o no necesito respirar…-¿donde estaba Goenji cuando lo necesitaba?<p>

-¿alguien escucha eso?- guardaron silencio escuchando una especie de turbina  
>-no puede…-a lo lejos aparecieron cinco helicóptero con el emblema de la mafia. Las puertas a sus costados se abrieron saliendo de ellas francotiradores…si que estaban jodidos. Apenas desviaron su mirada hizo acto de presencia el pelirrojo faltante en una moto, atrás de el venían ocho camionetas negras y con el mismo emblema. Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! Estaban en una redada, les estaban apuntando, no tenían como defenderse y para peor ni Goenji estaba para lanzar alguna amenaza… ¿recuerdan lo que dije al principio? ¿Si es que dios realmente los odiaba? Pues ahora tengo y ustedes tienen la respuesta…¡si, demonios, si! ¡LOS ODIAAAA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara:<strong>

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN! ¿¡Como se las ingeniaran ahora!? ¡Hace tiempo que no me llegaba la inspiración y de golpe me llego para este fic! Prometo continuar el otro pero por lo menos ya pude hacer este ^^U**

**Este capitulo en verdad no tiene nada que ver con la película (pura improvisación) pero me gusto como estuvo y si se preguntan quien carajo es alonso…pues es un amigo que me dio la idea del puesto de helado y lo puse :3**

**Ahora creo que solo queda un capitulo…¡serán 10 justos! Ojala les haya gustado por que aquí son las 2: 52 de la mañana y ritsuko me estuvo apoyando para no quedarme dormida y terminarlo…no les daré preguntas, lo que pasara esta a su imaginación ¡traten de adivinar! Tal vez use alguna idea que me den :3**

**Gracias por leer y ya nos veremos…byeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡oh yeah baby! ¡I CHAN VOLVIO! *inserte ruido de aplausos* ahora a mi patética escusa por estar ausente por meses….*redoble de tambores***

**¡PRUEBAS! ¡HIJAS DE P**** PRUEBAS! Si no era ellas eran trabajos o mis ataques de baja autoestima que por obra de dios, buda o Bob esponja se me quitaron ¡fui tocada por el señor! (En el buen sentido) pero no se me quito ni lo pervertida ni cagada del mate ^^ (agradézcanlo) como sea…dejando de lado mi escusa, que de escusa no tiene nada, me disculpo por el tiempo perdido y por fin les traigo el ultimo capitulo ¡FUCK YEAH! Por fin a Kazemaru le llego la hora…digo… ¿su final feliz? Veamos ;DD**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece: lo se, todos lo saben, peor vale la pena recordarlo ¡maldito level 5!**

**Advertencias: la mente perturbada de la escritora, la mafia ¿Nagumo? Malas palabras y talvez acoso sexual 1313**

**Una carta, una persecución y un amor: ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO! parte 1**

* * *

><p>Me sorprende la capacidad que tengo para notar las cosas más estupidas en el momento menos indicado. Primero que todo los caballos no dejaban de relinchar, seguramente lo mas agitado que ellos era mi corazón (nadie tiene un buen desempeño cardiaco cuando te apuntan desde un helicóptero) lo segundo era la falta de cierto peli crema ¡¿GOENJI DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?! Y lo tercero seria la mirada de odio puro que desprendían los ojos de Nagumo (como decía que se llamaba Hiroto)<br>-los encontré…- el tipo al cual a su padre de seguro le pusieron los cuernos con un florista para tener ese peinado de tulipán se estaba acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta mostrar una cuchilla cerca de mi rostro- te llego la hora muñequita….-¡dios! ¿¡Yo que te hice!?

-¡KAZEMARU!- en seguida todo se volvió negro ¿o tal vez rojo?  
>-su…Suzuno…-no…ni negro ni rojo si no blanco. Suzuno se había entrometido entre la cuchilla y mi pecho recibiendo todo el impacto en el estomago, el chico cayo y yo como tonto no atine a nada mas que lanzarme junto a el gritando como desquiciado, aunque mido y Claire también me siguieron.<p>

Era un tonto, un egoísta, mi amigo ahora pagaba las consecuencias de los errores que yo había cometido ¡todo por querer seguir un estupido sueño!  
>-¡SI QUIERES MATARME HAZLO PERO NO LOS METAS A ELLOS!<br>Lo siguiente fue silencio…la cuchilla cayo al piso.

-¡QUIETOS ALLI!...  
>-¿¡TERUMI!?- o alabado seas dios todo poderoso ¡por fin una ayuda! Un helicóptero con el símbolo de la embajada había aparecido casi como un milagro surcando el cielo ¿tendría algo que ver con que Terumi estaba dentro de este?<br>-¡SOMOS DE LA EMBAJADA DE JAPON, QUIETOS ALLI!...-a penas resonaron estas palabras los mafiosos emprendieron el vuelo (literalmente), el único que quedo estático en su sitio fue el pelirrojo que había apuñalado a Fuusuke, sin intenciones de moverse.  
>-¡oye tu!- le grite, pero no parecía siquiera mirarme- ¡si vas a quedarte como idiota, bien!<p>

El helicóptero descendió y de allí dos paramédicos saltaron en auxilio de Suzuno  
>-¡LOS DEJOS SOLOS Y ESTO ES LO QUE PASA!<br>-Terumi…me alegra que vinieras pero ¡CALLA TU PUTA BOCA!  
>-¡¿así me tratas luego de que tu amigo me llamara y corriera a buscarte?!<br>-¿amigo?  
>-cállense…-eso fue lo que escuchamos entre nuestras dos miradas matándose a rayitos invisibles, Suzuno seguía conciente.<br>-¡gracias a dios!  
>-de nada<br>-tu no imbecil…  
>-con que las cosas siguen un tanto animadas<br>-¡SHUUYA!...-Claire corrió a abrazar a Goenji que hasta ahora salía del helicóptero fresco como una lechuga. Usare la frase ¿¡DE DONDE MIERDA SALIO!? ¡Por que juro que no tengo ni idea donde andaba metido!  
>-hola kaze me extrañaste<br>-¡NADA DE KAZE!  
>-cero amor ¿he?<br>-¿te atreves a preguntar? ¡Donde demonios andabas metido cabeza de torta!  
>-¿¡de nuevo con lo de torta!?- y así siguieron hasta llamar la atención de todos, inclusive de los paramédicos (que tuvieron que servir de mediadores para no darse el trabajo de llevar dos cuerpos mas en la camilla) mph…hablando de cuerpos…<br>-hola… ¿paramédicos? Me estoy muriendo ¿hola? Sabia que era mejor quedarme en Japón aaah….-seguido de esto se desmayo.

-¿sigues enojado?  
>-no<br>-¿lo estas verdad?  
>-cállate…- luego de que Suzuno fuera internado, solo quedaba esperar las órdenes de la embajada, aunque era obvio que tendrían que regresarse a Japón.<br>-vamos Kazemaru, es probable que no nos volvamos a ver  
>-¿he?- levanto la mirada- ¿de que habas inútil?<br>-tu te regresaras a Japón y yo tendré que volver a Inglaterra, no hay que ser un genio para saber que no nos volveremos a ver- sonrió. Con Terumi exclamando maldiciones y Midorikawa llorando por que quería una golosina de la maquina expendedora, no se podría decir que era el mejor lugar para pasar la tarde (¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que estaban tristes por que Suzuno estaba hospitalizado?)  
>-no lo había pensado...-paso saliva ¿en serio esta seria su ultima charla?- Goenji yo<p>

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
>-¡WAAAA!- una cabellera rubia se había entrometido causándole un susto de muerte al pobre Ichirouta-¡TERUMI!<br>-perdón por preocuparme de mis empleados querido Kazemaru ¡me alegro tanto de verte!- rió sujetándolo y apretándolo como a un malvavisco- ¡te prometo que lo que sea que hayas escrito lo publicare en la primera plana!  
>-¡aire Terumi! ¡AIRE!<br>-o cierto, mi error…-lo soltó cayendo el cuerpo inmóvil del peli azul en el piso. Kazemaru trataba de respirar mientras Goenji ponía una de su calentitas y recién salidas del horno miradas de odio, esas con las que la gente huyen sin siquiera pensarlo y que en este caso también afectaba a Terumi (tuvo que sujetarse de una viga para no salir corriendo de regreso a Japón)-¿y-y este es tu amigo?  
>-ah…si, es mi…<br>-novio ¡soy su novio!  
>-¡¿Qué?!<br>-¿¡QUE!?  
>-¡al fin salio mi barra de cereal!<br>-¡mido!  
>-soy su novio así que no tienes derecho a tocarlo- clamo cruzándose de brazos<br>-pues yo soy su jefe así que si quiero lo apapacho- contraatacó con una pose predominante  
>-¿a si?<br>-si… ¿algún problema?  
>-Ichirouta, me alegra tenerte de nuera<br>-¡CLAIRE!...-grito rojo hasta las orejas, mido comía su barra de cereal y Goenji se agarraba a miradas con Afuro. Eso fue lo que vio Suzuno al salir de su habitación con dos muletas y con la esperanza de que sus amigos recordaran que casi muere (obviamente no fue así) pobre Suzuno.

A la mañana siguiente un avión los esperaba para llevarlos a Japón (literalmente con solo mover la melena Terumi lograba mover lagos y montañas, un avión no era problema) el albino había sido acomodado y a mido solo tuvieron que darle un paquete de maní tamaño elefante para que se mantuviera tranquilo durante el vuelo (no querían un atentado por parte del peli verde) pero para Kazemaru no era tan fácil. Claire, Lorenzo…Goenji… Le costo hasta pronunciar el ultimo nombre en su mente, quizás… ¿quizás se había enamorado?  
>-¿Ichirouta?<br>-¡waa!...-chillo afeminadamente antes de notar que Claire lo estaba llamando con su dulce voz y una sonrisa en el rostro, divertida ante la reacción del mas joven.- lo siento Claire estaba en otro mundo  
>-como siempre mi niño, solo quería darte las gracias<br>-¿he?  
>-por todo Ichirouta, por todo lo que hiciste para que tuviera mi final feliz- Kazemaru soltó una pequeña carcajada<br>-era lo menos que podía hacer  
>-¿en serio?<br>-¿he? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
>-yo era una extraña Ichirouta, no nos conocíamos y nada me debías. Tu sacrificaste tanto por alguien como yo dándome todos esos momentos felices- sujeto sus labios intentando no soltar un sollozo- incluso podría decir que fuiste como mi cupido- rió con sus ojos húmedos, no siendo la única ya que kaze también estaba al borde de las lagrimas<br>-Claire…  
>-solo te deseo lo mejor Kazemaru…gracias por la carta, gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por hacer esto posible- pequeñas gotas se resbalaron de sus ojos, Kazemaru tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con sumo cuidado fue limpiándolas al mismo tiempo que aguantaba sus propias ganas de llorar<br>-siempre te recordare Claire  
>-lo mismo digo Ichirouta…-se abrazaron con cariño hasta que algo izo que Kazemaru se inquietara<br>-¿y Goenji?..-esa era la pregunta. Hace rato que el peli crema debía haber aparecido para decirle alguna broma, cosa que nunca paso.  
>-lo siento…<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-el no vendrá<br>-¿¡que!?...-¿era en serio? solo después de gritar (y que la mitad de la gente se le quedara viendo) se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba  
>-dijo que no quería venir, lo intente todo para que viniera pero aun así no me izo caso.-algo parecía romperse dentro del pecho del oji almendra<br>-e-entiendo, no te preocupes  
>-kazema…-un grito los alerto a ambos. El piloto del avión (que ya no aguantaba mas a Midorikawa pidiendo maní) pedía por piedad que subiera de una vez, o no se responsabilizaría de lo que pasara con el moreno, ¿Quién sabe? Tal ves a mitad del vuelo se darían cuenta de que faltaba un pasajero<p>

-creo que es hora de partir  
>-si…adiós Claire…- peldaño por peldaño parecía que la vida se le escapaba, la compuerta se serró al igual que su corazón que pensó tener abierto…cuanto se equivoco. Incluso sabiendo que nada volvería a abrir las puertas dirigió la vista hacia la ventana esperando un milagro (no, no que llegara Terumi. Ese engreído se fue en un avión privado hace horas) pero nada sucedió.<p>

El avión partió con su destino programado, Claire lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos y con calma fue volteándose hasta encarar a su nieto recargado en una muralla  
>-se fue<br>-lo se…  
>-¿no te importa?<br>-¿debería?- aun con la mirada gacha la mujer podía percibir las lágrimas amenazando con salir.  
>-pues no lo se, dímelo tu…-dirigió su vista hacia el avión- ¿realmente no significaron nada estas semanas?<p>

-pues si significaron algo, demuéstralo…-no tuvo que volver a girarse para saber que su nieto se había ido.- esos dos…-suspiro- algún día maduraran.

-ompye kampmhzemparup….  
>-mido…traga y luego habla…<br>-lo siento, lo siento… ¿te encuentras bien kaze?..-pregunto al peli azul que desde que emprendieron el vuelo no despegaba la vista de la ventana.  
>-si…no es nada, absolutamente nada- dolía. No lo admitiría frente a sus amigos y menos ante el mismo pero dolía. Dolía que Goenji no viniera, le dolía abandonar lo único en su vida que le trajo felicidad "el cuaderno" claro…de su mochila comenzó a buscar hasta sacar a un maltratado y algo roto cuaderno, casi como si gritara "¡sáquenme de aquí!" "¡necesito aire!" "¡te denunciare a la unión de cuadernos afiliados!"….bueno, tal vez lo ultimo lo alucino con a la altura.<p>

"_quinto Lorenzo, este fue bastante extraño. Con un vestido a medio poner y trenzas en el cabello (si, leyeron bien) nos fue a atender con gestos demasiados marcados como para denominarlo "macho". Mas extraña se puso la cosa cuando un tipo vestido completamente de cuero nos ofreció lechita…dios mío."_

Recordaba a ese Lorenzo, a pesar de lo retorcido que se veía finalmente era un buen tipo (aunque nadie tomo de su "lechita") tuvo miedo de siquiera tomar el vaso.

"_hoy nos detuvimos en una pozada donde tuve que compartir la habitación con Goenji (de nuevo). A mitad de la noche el muy bastardo me abrazo por la espalda sin dejarme escapatoria ¡PUDRETE GOENJI! ¡No pude dormir el resto de la noche!"_

También recordaba ese día (si la historia era publicada esas partes tendría que cortarlas)

-con que así termina todo…- echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo y cerrando el cuaderno- lastima que no me gusto el final…- Era tiempo de volver a la realidad

Las calles parecían más silenciosas, los autos ya ni lo molestaban con sus bocinas…tan calmado y a la vez tan aburrido.

Al pasar de unas semanas "una carta, una persecución y un amor" estaba en boca de todos los canales de televisión. Entrevistas por aquí, documentales por allá, la inclusión de la mafia había sido un clímax perfecto en el relato (o así decían los críticos) pero nada lograba emocionarlo.

Suzuno se había curado y Terumi lo apreciaba como siempre quiso que lo hiciera. No importaba donde pisara era reconocido y hostigado en preguntas que dolían en responder, pero no por esto no lo hacia.  
>-señor Kazemaru ¿Qué sabe de la señora Claire en estos momentos?- preguntaba una mujer bella pero con mirada de tigre, se notaba a leguas que era una periodista<br>-que ahora vive feliz con su novio Lorenzo  
>-¿no sabe si se casaron?<br>-tal vez lo has hecho o planean hacerlo  
>-¿y que hay de su nieto Goenji?...-allí estaba la pregunta. Rió un poco antes de responder, se le hacia costumbre pensar en los viejos tiempos-es probable que regresara Inglaterra, o talvez se haya quedado en Italia junto a su abuela-sonrió- esas personas me enseñaron muchas cosas durante el tiempo que pase con ellas, la esperanza, el amor, la preocupación…es posible que no las vuelva a ver en el tiempo que me queda, pero siempre las tendré en mi memoria aunque ellas lleguen a olvidarme…-sin decir nada más sonrió como disculpa hacia la cámara, se despidió cortésmente de la periodista y con la tranquilidad que había adquirido casi como auto reflejo caminó hacia su departamento como quien no tiene destino pero solo se dedica a ir avanzando, al final todo seguía siendo lo mismo.<p>

-¿mph? ¿Qué es esto?...-sin mucho entusiasmo se entretuvo abriendo su correo (entre este las cuentas de Midorikawa)- ¿u-una boda?

"_estimado señor Kazemaru Ichirouta…_

_El destino nos separo pero también nos volvió a unir_

_Nosotros:_

_Claire Y Lorenzo_

_Consagramos nuestro amor ante el señor y deseamos compartir nuestra alegría con el sacramento del matrimonio_

_Esperamos su presencia, Nuestro querido cupido…"_

-¿querido cupido?-dio una leve carcajada- Con que aun me considera así…-se estiro en su ya nada común sillón en medio de la sala, en realidad, todo había cambiado desde hacia un tiempo. Los asientos, su cama, todo su departamento para simplificar se había convertido en una especie se suite…techos altos, ventanas gigantes, pisos de madera y objetos caros ¿en que se había convertido? ¿Acaso no era el a quien le gustaba una vida sencilla? Sin lujos, solo pasar el tiempo con amigos…-amigos…cuanto deseo verlos…-casi por obra de magia el teléfono comenzó a sonar-¿Ho….?

-¡KAZEMARU! ¡UNA BODA! ¡LA BODA DE CLAIRE Y LORENZO! ¡ES UNA GRAN PRIMICIA!-dijo amigos, no rubios sicóticos  
>-Terumi, inhala y exhala por favor…espera ¿Cómo te enteraste?<br>-le robe su invitación a Suzuno… ¡tienes que escribir sobre esto!  
>-lo se…iré y veré que encuentro<br>-¡NO ME DEFRAUDES! – colgó…táchenlo de loco, de marica, pero se le hacia mucho mas cómodo cuando en ocasiones Terumi se olvidaba de su nombre (en una ocasión lo llamo Federico) a ahora que no dejaba de llamarlo  
>-con que Italia ¿he?...- guardo todo dentro de un par de maletas, pidió un vuelo, corrió al aeropuerto ¡no perdería esta oportunidad! ¡Era tiempo de escribir el final! ¡EL VERDADERO FINAL!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN! lo se... prometí que este seria el ultimo pero se me tiro para largo T-T hace tiempo que no escribía y me alegra revivir de entre las cenizas ^^ la segunda parte la tengo casi lista ¡la subiré mañana! gracias a todos por su paciencia, cariño y amenazas (?)<strong>

**sayonara good bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡el ultimo! ¡ahora si es el ultimo! (estoy entre feliz y triste ;-;) espero que les guste por que lo hice con todo mi amor**

**una carta, una persecución y un amor: ¡ultimo capitulo! parte 2 FINAL...**

* * *

><p>-¡LLEGAMOS!-Midorikawa fue el primero en salir (amordazado) pero feliz de volver a probar una exquisita pasta lo mas pronto posible. Suzuno solo dedicaba a sacar las maletas mientras Kazemaru veía lo que en tres meses no había cambiado en nada…bueno, casi todo.<p>

Blanco…endemoniadamente blanco… no, no era el cabello de Suzuno.

-woo…si que se lucieron con la decoración  
>-¡BUFETT!<br>-¡Midorikawa, aléjate de allí!...

Ni en menos de cinco minutos se había quedado solo, solito, forever alone o como quieran decirle, de todas formas tenia que encontrar a Claire…o a Goenji ¡DIOS! ¡No sabia cual de las dos era peor!

Choco con varias personas a medida que iba avanzando, miro por todas partes pero aun no lograba encontrar a ese molesto ingles ¡¿con ese peinado por que era tan difícil?! Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido noto a un chico de tez morena afirmado en uno de los matorrales, cabello crema, mirada penetrante ¡definitivamente era Goenji! Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta que sus pies se anclaron en la tierra (no, no se cayo a un hoyo)  
>-¡tu nunca cambias Shuuya!..-esa voz, era una mujer<br>-tu tampoco Ritsuko…- en efecto era Goenji, con una chica, riendo, feliz…sintió un dolor en el estomago antes de girar y apretar los puños, pensar que vino hasta aquí por nada, no ¡espera! Vino aquí por Claire, solo por Claire. Una curvatura amarga se formo en su rostro antes de decidir irse.

-¡kyaa! ¡Mira Shuuya, mira! ¡Ese chico es una lindura!  
>-deja de acosar chicos Ritsuko, aun no creo que hayas viajado de Inglaterra hasta aquí solo por lo que te dije<br>-¡mi querido Shuuya esta enamorado! ¡TENGO QUE VER QUIEN ES EL AFORTUNADO!  
>-¿Por qué asumes que es un chico?<br>-¿es una chica?  
>-pues…no<br>-lo ves, desde pequeño te vi la cara de homo  
>-¡RITSUKO!<br>-como sea iré a ver a ese chico…  
>-bien, yo buscare a alguien…<br>-cerca de aquí hay una torre abandonada por si te interesa, aprueba de sonido  
>-¡QUE NO ME LO VOY A VIOLAR!...-grito histérico dando grandes zancadas, se arrepentía de haberle contado lo sucedido, mas de haberla invitado a la boda.<p>

Mientras el peli crema se marchaba enfuruñado, la joven de piel clara y cabello ondulado -con una sonrisa mas tenebrosa que la de Suzuno cuando le llegaban las cuentas de mido- se acercó lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a sentarse junto a Kazemaru  
>-hola!<br>-waa!-habría caído de espaldas si la chica no lo sujetaba antes  
>-jejeje ¿buenos reflejos?<br>-eh…creo- se acomodo un poco el cabello antes de darse cuenta que la misma chica con la que hababa Goenji hora le sonreía  
>-¿estas solo?<br>-pues, mis amigos deben estar por allí….si no los arrestaron antes- lo ultimo lo susurro  
>-yo vine de Inglaterra ¿tu de donde?<br>-Japón…  
>-¡Woo! Por casualidad ¿eres escritor?<br>-etto…si ¿Por qué?- sintió un escalofrío…esa mirada lo asustaba, era como si lo violara con los ojos ¡con las pupilas!  
>-por nada, ¡bien! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer!- en medio pestañeo la chica se había levantado sacando de la nada una sotana, poniéndosela, y con un gorrito junto a un libro salidos de la dimensión desconocía se dirigió a la iglesia tarareando feliz de la vida…esperen… ¿¡ESA CHICA ERA EL SASERDOTE!? ¿Qué tan bajos son los estándares de pureza en Italia?<p>

-¡Kazemaru!- dejo a la lunática de lado para concentrarse en su nuevo angloparlante  
>-Goenji…-sonrió, bueno, no sabia si era una sonrisa o un nuevo método de tortura donde estiras tus encías hasta sacarlas de su sitio (los nervios nunca son un buen aliado cuando te encuentras con tu supuesto "amigo" que al principio era tu enemigo pero que se enamora de ti y tu lo rechazas pero por alguna razón te enamoras tu de el y ahora después de meses se vuelven a encontrar en la boda de la abuela del chico que ahora te gusta pero antes odiabas…¿se entendió?)<p>

-me alegra que hayas venido…  
>-yo también…-oh silencio que apareces en los peores momentos ¿¡tenias que aparecer ahora!?- entonces… ¿conoces a esa chica?<br>-¿he? Ahh ¡te refieres a Ritsuko! Ella es mi…-el ruido de las campanas interrumpió la platica.  
>-¡la boda!...- se gritaron el uno al otro. (A eso habían venido ¡y a ambos se les olvidaba!) Corriendo rápidamente dentro de la iglesia Kazemaru logro sentarse y Goenji dirigirse a la entrada, pasaron segundos para que la música inundara la iglesia, los pétalos volaran, la -extraña- simpática sacerdote sonriera de oreja a oreja mandándole una que otra mirada a Kazemaru… ¿Cómo podía ser pura esa chica? Como sea, volviendo al tema. Mientras Claire caminaba radiante por la alfombra cubierta de pétalos mirando a cada uno de los invitados, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse con sorpresa al encontrar a su querido cupido en una de las primeras filas sonriéndole con cariño, devolvió el gesto y se encamino al lado de su ahora esposo<p>

-¡FELICIDADES!-grito todo el mundo riendo y lanzando arroz como desquiciados (el cual rato mas tarde fue recogido por Midorikawa y preparado con un delicioso pollo escabechado) en fin, La gente parecía divertirse.

Los mozos servían vino, Kazemaru se había reunido con las secretarias de Julieta igualmente invitadas a la boda, Fuyuko, Touko, Haruna y Rika- unas mas animadas que otras-  
>- E' la prima volta che vengo invitato ad un matrimonio! <em><strong>(¡es la primera vez que me invitan a una boda!)<br>**_- La sposa era bellísima _**(la novia estaba hermosa)**_

-Volevo che il mazzo, non è giusto che vi è stato dato di vivere kazemaru _**(yo quería el ramo, no es justo que te lo hayan dado directo a ti Kazemaru)…**_-dijo Rika en un puchero  
>-Non che io voglia, afferrare, se si desidera <em><strong>(que yo no lo quería, tómalo si lo deseas)<strong>_**  
>- <strong>Non è la stessa cosa! _**(¡no es lo mismo!)**_-grito lloriqueando y balbuceando que Kazemaru había arruinado su vida y que un panda mutante drogadicto con sífilis se lo violaría por destrozar sueños ajenos

-queridos amigos, quisiera hacer un brindis…-entre todo el parloteo Lorenzo se había levantado (para fortuna del peli azul)- quiero agradecerles, en nombre mío y de mi esposa… la mia Bella Claire- los invitados aplaudieron y la siguiente en pararse fue la novia

-amigos míos. Hace 50 años fui a la casa de Julieta, en Verona. Le escribí una carta y le hice una pregunta…-tomo una pausa para desdoblar una hoja de papel- hace dos meses recibí la respuesta, y sin esa carta ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí Hoy…Ichirouta ¿te importaría si la leo?- el mencionado levantó su copa en señal de aprobación- bien, en ese caso…

"_querida Claire: "que" y "si"…son las dos palabras menos amenazadoras que existen, pero puestas una después de la otra tienen el poder de atormentarte por el resto de tu vida._

_¿Qué si?, ¿Qué si?...no se como concluyo tu historia pero, si lo que tu sentiste entonces era amor verdadero…entonces nunca es demasiado tarde._

_Si fue verdadero entonces ¿Por qué no ahora? Solo necesitas el coraje de obedecer a tu corazón._

_No se lo que es sentir un amor como Julieta, que te permite abandonar a tus bien amados y cruzar océanos, pero me gustaría creer que, de vivirlo algún día…tendría el coraje de aferrarme a él._

_Y si ya no lo hiciste, Claire…espero que algún día lo hagas._

_Todo mi cariño…Julieta"_

La carta termino de leerse, pero los corazones seguían palpitando. Claire beso dulcemente la mejilla de su esposo sin saber que aun en su asiento Kazemaru sentía ese impulso de llorar, que algo faltaba, que las mismas palabras que en el pasado había escrito ahora retumbaban en su cabeza. Con la vista baja, una sonrisa que segundo a segundo iba desmoronándose intento guardar la calma sin percatarse que alguien lo miraba sintiendo el mismo dolor que él "el dolor de un amor no correspondido", si tan solo lo hubiera notado…

La gente comenzó a aplaudir siendo la retirada perfecta para el oji almendra que esperaba no causar tanto alboroto, lastima que si lo hizo. Al retirarse fuera del lugar Goenji saltó siguiéndolo de cerca, causando la mayor parte de la atención por unos segundos.

-¿amphdonde vhan emphsos dos?...  
>-te digo que no hables mientras masticas, es repugnante…-en un segundo plano Midorikawa y Suzuno estaban sentados en la misma mesa.<br>-soy yo, o nos dejaron como personajes secundarios…  
>-desde el anterior capitulo que lo somos mido, desde el anterior capitulo…-Sip, tenían toda la puta boda para maldecir a la autora, pero nos desviaremos un poco hacia nuestros personajes principales Goenji y Kazemaru.<p>

El primero había corrido a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a la vieja torre abandonada en el lado trasero del campo-aunque no le presto mucha atención a esta-  
>-¡Kazemaru!<br>-¿me llamaste?...-se sobresalto al escuchar una voz metros mas arriba, en un balcón… (Soy yo ¿o esta escena se me hace familiar?)  
>-claro, un balcón, lo que faltaba-empezaba a reír desviando un tanto la tensión…-¿Por qué corriste?<br>-solo necesitaba pensar…  
>-¿y en que? Específicamente<br>-en que me enamore…- daga…una enorme daga cayo en el pecho de Goenji destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras el japonés suspiraba como si nada  
>-¿d-de q-quien?<br>-¿he?  
>-¿de tu jefe? ¿Suzuno? ¡DIME QUE NO DE MIDO!<br>-eh…Goenji, estas entendiendo ma… ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?!- el ingles estaba echo una fiera escalando la enredadera conectada al balcón, no se detenía ni aunque Kazemaru empezara a lanzarle cosas por el miedo que le causaba esa aura malévola que desprendía…primero un florero, una televisión, un Nokia… (Le partió la cabeza pero siguió avanzando)- ¿¡que rayos tramas!?  
>-¡no lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré que alguien más te tenga!-grito dándose el ultimo empujoncito para encarar al peli azul<br>-¿q-que…?  
>-¡TE AMO!...-¡o dios! ¡Era el momento perfecto! El ambiente, la confesión, el carmín en las mejillas de Kazemaru pero….se resbalo.<p>

-¡GOENJI!...-el pobre había literalmente metido la pata donde no debía (en medio de una mata) al intentar subirse al balcón la enredadera lo tiro y se fue de espaldas como saco de papas…si, a la mierda el romanticismo.- ¡dime que sigues vivo!  
>-si no lo estuviera no te contestaría…-por suerte Goenji era de cráneo duro. Kazemaru le acario con cuidado la mejilla recuperando el aire que perdió al bajar las escalera cada 4 peldaños- al menos no fue tan alto como cuando me tiraste de la piscina<br>-perdón por eso…  
>-descuida<br>-¿es cierto?...  
>-¿Qué no era tan alto? Pues no lo suficiente como para matarme<br>-no eso…-desvió la mirada, de nuevo ese golpeteo le molestaba en el pecho  
>-ah… lo de que te amo, pues si, es cierto- ¡quería matarlo! El estaba que sufría un paro cardiaco mientras que Goenji parecía de lo mas relajado –te amo, te amo ¿con eso basta? ¿O debo repetirlo?- miró fijamente al tomate recién maduro que intentaba no tirarse a golpearlo, era taaan cute…-¿puedo tomar ese sonrojo como un "yo también majestuoso y guapo Shuuya"?<br>-baka…-termino por rendirse e inclinarse hasta darle un casto beso en los labios- ahora era el turno del peli crema encenderse como semáforo en "pare"-  
>-t-tu…t-tu…-movía las manos de un lugar a otro de manera chistosa<br>-yo también te amo

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡FUCK YEAH!...-no, no era Goenji quien gritaba como loca fangirl desquiciada teniendo un orgasmo…si no una verdadera loca fangirl desquiciada teniendo un orgasmo –o eso creo-  
>-¡RITSUKO!...-grito abrazando posesivamente al contrario y ocultándolo de una serie de flashes provenientes del balcón- ¿¡como nos encontraste!?<br>-seguí las migajas de pan  
>-en serio<br>-hablo en serio, seguí esas migajas que llevan al arbusto- apuntó a sus espaldas unos matorrales deformes que decían "¡mido idiota! Te dije que no comieras pan mientras los seguíamos" y "¡pero tenia hambre!"…  
>-con que esos también escucharon todo…-Kazemaru no podía aguantar la vergüenza, primero la chica llega les saca fotos y…. ¡esperen! ¿¡No que era la novia de Goenji!?- Goenji ¿tu no sales con Ritsuko?<br>-¿¡QUE!?...-exclamaron ambos mencionados-en cierta forma también insultados-  
>-¡Kazemaru! ¡Ritsuko es mi prima!...<br>-¿¡PRIMA!?...-el japonés tenia ganas de pegarse un tiro-¿s-solo tu prima?  
>-vamos ichi chan ¿Cómo podría ser novia de un tipo con tan mal humor?-dijo juguetonamente mientras recargaba su cámara<br>-¡tu no te metas!  
>-¿y también es cura?<br>-lamentablemente…  
>-¡te escuche Shuuya!...<p>

Al final todo había sido un malentendido, un horrible, molesto, inquietante y divertido malentendido…Midorikawa y Suzuno salieron en el momento en que les dijeron que ya sabían de su presencia ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? El amor puede volverte ciego-o en este caso sordo-. Ritsuko bajo con gracia para poder enfrentarse así con su primo-el cual fue vencido con tres simples palabras "ya hice copias"- y Kazemaru agradecido de dejar de sentir ese punzante dolor en el corazón, sonreía sintiendo una calidez única la cual se llamaba "amor", al fin había encontrado su final feliz  
>-chicos…-a Midorikawa se le caía la comida de la boca mientras hablaba<br>-¿Qué sucede?  
>-en el cielo…<br>-¿he?...-el moreno señalo a un punto en el horizonte donde un helicóptero negro y con el emblema de la mafia se acercaba  
>-¡NO OTRA VEZ!<p>

Midorikawa abrazo a Suzuno, Suzuno abrazo a Kazemaru, Kazemaru se aferro de Goenji y Goenji se escondió detrás de Ritsuko…-como si eso fuera de ayuda- . El helicóptero descendió y de allí salieron nuestros dos pelirrojos preferidos Nagumo y Hiroto-de quienes hace semanas que no se sabía nada de ellos-  
>-¡mido! ¿¡Me extrañaste!?...-Hiroto salto y en seguida se fue en dirección al peli verde<br>-¿¡no que estos estaban en la cárcel!?  
>-tenemos influencias…-ahora era el turno de Nagumo de acercarse a Suzuno- toma…-estiro su mano derecha acercando un enorme ramo de rosas que escondía tras su espalda<br>-¿r-rosas?...-pestañeaba, pestañeaba y volvía a pestañear. El causante de dejarlo convaleciente en el hospital obligado a escuchar las aburridas historias de Terumi durante horas y horas le entregaba flores… ¡no me jodas!  
>-perdón por dispararte…-hizo un puchero intentando que su obsequio fuera recibido<br>-métetelas por donde mejor te quepan, yo no las quiero  
>-¡p-pero!...-Suzuno se retiro siendo seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo exclamando "¡te pido una cita! ¡UNA!" aunque cada uno de los gritos fueron olímpicamente ignorados.<p>

-creo que este es el mejor final que pude pedir…-Kazemaru sonrío tomando de la mano a Goenji quien no paraba de discutir con Ritsuko  
>-¿he? ¿q-que sucede?<br>-nada, solo estoy feliz…-recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora "novio" (creo) que se aguantaba las ganas de besarlo y tirarlo en el pisto para hacerle cosas insanas  
>-Goenji…si quieres te puedo dar la dirección de un motel<br>-¡TU CALLATE!-si, todo había terminado bien

_¡Que divertido es el destino! Separando y uniendo corazones, unos sufren y otros gozan pero siempre habrá un final que los aguarda ¿el destino será quien lo decida? ¿o tu mismo forjaras el camino?_

_No dejes que el miedo domine tu vida ¡vive! ¡Sonríe! ¡Mientras aun puedas hacerlo!_

_¿Quién sabe lo que aguardara el futuro? Por eso es mejor vivir el presente_

_Por que a veces solo se necesita de una carta y una persecución…para finalmente encontrar el amor que te guiara para siempre…_

_FIN…._

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Que meloso me quedo lo último! ¿¡Pero a quien engaño!? ¡LO MELOSO ES TAAAN CUUTE! w ¡lo termine! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO TERMINE! ¡Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y ame cada uno de sus comentarios! ¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y SEGUIR ESTE FIC! T^T<strong>

**¡te amo gente que comenta y también gente que no comenta pero aunque sea lo lee!**

**¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra oportunidad!**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**PD: pasado mañana me voy a santiago y estoy segura que planean dejarme allá ;-; si alguien se apiada de mi no olviden ir a buscarme ^^U**

Sayonara good bye… :3


End file.
